A bakugan Valentine's Day special
by lilly321
Summary: HELLO! one shots fulled with romance about my OC's and other charaters Shun/OC,Gunt/OC,Sprectra/OC,Jesse/OC,Linus/OC,Ren/ OC,Gill/OC ENJOY AND READ AND REVIEW! updated every day till Valentine's Day .
1. day one

HELLO! and welcom to my 7 or 8 chaptered shot one shots of my charaterss from my main story about bakugan! please read that and this tit'll give me confadance to keep writing and working on this! ^.^ so this is how this will woek every day from now till Valentine's Day i'll put up a chap a day. heres a tip each chap wont tell you who is teh main attraction till the end can you guess the main charater for each chapter?

HECK! here it is the first chapter of the Valentine's Day special

* * *

><p>Valentine's Day special: 7 days of the stars<p>

"Ah! Nothing like a Valentine's Day sale! EH?" asked Rubby as she sat in an office counting the day's sales and profits.  
><em>"Yup! Only one week left till Valentine's day"<em> Beamed Seam as she organized Rubby's desk that had scattered papers all over the place, some about money, and some about the latest trends in the magical world.  
><em>"So what will be the next big sale item then?"<em> Asked Summer sipping tea.  
><em>"Well, Mapleren came in the other day with a red and pink bracelet with silver hearts in a chain and a gem in the center."<em> Suggested Seam showing Rubby a picture of the bracelet Rubby's secretary had brought in earlier that morning.  
><em>"Yup. So it'll go on sale for twenty dollars."<em> said Manage, looking at the overall design of the bracelet and determining the cost of it.  
><em>"Twenty? How about twenty-five?"<em> Suggested Scorch.  
>"I was thinking fifteen ninety-nine." Said Rubby, looking at the image of the bracelet.<br>"That works." Said the dream fairy's in unison.  
><em>"But the original price was fifty ninety-nine."<em> Said Summer, looking up the previous cost of the bracelet.  
>"I know." Said Rubby, looking on the computer screen and compeering it to the paper she had in hand before jotting down a few notes then she turned the computer off and got ready to leave. It was getting late and she needed her sleep.<br>_"Rubby. Are you ok?"_ Asked Seam worried about Rubby's health.  
>"I'm fine. Just finishing the filing for the paper work I have for the reports on the recent spike in sales for both worlds and the cammen video that needs to be edited." Said Rubby, then she disappeared in a burst of flames.<br>_"Rubby..."_ Said Seam in worry as she looked at Rubby's messy desk and among the papers was photo frames of friends, family and… Sid. He was taken in Rubby's place in hell. Literally. Sadly for Rubby's freedom trapped Sid in the cage she once lived in. In the clutches of the devil.  
><em>"She still can't sleep at night right?"<em> Asked Scorch turning to Summer and Seam whose faces fell at the question.  
><em>"Yes that night still haunts her still. Even after a year, she still holds the past tight, too tight."<em> Sighed Seam sadly as she looked at the photo of Rubby of that summer.  
><em>"Just like Tammy."<em> Added Summer sadly.

* * *

><p>"Sid..." Sighed Rubby, looking up at the gray sky as the snow gently fell to the ground and landed softly in Rubby's hand before it disappeared leaving nothing behind.<br>_"Sid, how are you?"_ Thought Rubby as she walked the streets of the city towards her home

* * *

><p>"WHAT!" Exclaimed Rubby as she got up from her bed as someone had shown up on her door step in the middle of the night, waking her from her sleep. She grabbed her red silk night robe and walked to the door of her room angered to be woken so late at night.<br>"Mistress Rubby there's a guest at the door looking for you." Said the maid bowing her head in respect to Rubby who wasn't in the best mood to deal with any one this late let alone the fact that she had just had fallen asleep.  
><em>"Rubby?"<em> Came a soft voice as Rubby turned to see Summer half awake from the little bed Rubby had made for her  
>"Go back to sleep, I'll deal with the jerk at my door." She said before closing the door quietly without waking any of the others who still were asleep in their beds as Rubby followed the maid to the front door of her home. Rubby dismissed the maid and once the maid was gone she sighed and snapped her fingers as a sound shield was put up. She did not need to wake the rest of the house just because of one ass who clearly cannot tell the time or care that they were waking others from the sleep they needed.<br>"WHAT!" Exclaimed Rubby as she opened her door to see the one thing she was hoping to not see till the sun was up. Then again, that would come in a few hours any ways.  
>"Roxanne we need you by the scene" Said the officer tipping his hat in respect to his superior. Rubby gave the officer an annoyed angry look. He knew better then to bother her in the middle of the night, expectedly when she had classes in the morning, a ton of work from the elders back in the magical kingdom to do by the end of the week. She sighed knowing that whatever it was the person was not going to leave without her and she might as well as just go to get it over with. So she grabbed her long red coat and left with him to his car that was parked in the drive way like he'd was in a hurry to get out and away from the car as possible<br>"You had to wake me?" Asked Rubby, angry as she got in the car and put her seat belt on while the officer did the same.  
>"I'm sorry Roxanne but they said to call you so I had to. Trust me if they did not tell me so I'd never would have even driven past your house at all." He said starting the car and driving out of the driveway.<br>"So what now?" Asked Rubby annoyed still as she tied her hair back and fixed her face to rid of the sleepy look.  
>"Shooting. Canabar Street, by the bar; Cha Cha Moo Bar and Grill." Responded the cop as she turned on the sirens and lights to get through traffic faster as the cars were taking too long to turn or change lanes.<br>"Wow... You couldn't wake Austin instead?" She sighed rolling her eyes as the cop drove in the opposite lanes at a fast speed with the sirens going to tell cars and other vehicles to move out of the way.  
>"The higher ups said to wake you, and he's in New York City. Nice try though." He said with a catchy smirk.<br>"Not trying, and you know better than to use pick up lines like that one on me." She said glaring at him.  
>"Sorry. The boys said I should get out more. You know get a girl..." Began the cop nervously, he knew Rubby had a bad temper and he had already poured gasoline on himself when he woke Rubby. He did not need to get the fire started by pissing her off. "Yea... Not me." Said Rubby, still angry with the cop for waking her in the middle of the night, as she pulled out a cigarette.<br>"Hey don't smoke." Said the cop annoyed as he did a sharp turn in to the ally way and speed along quickly then back on to the road startling cars  
>"It's my meds, not a regular cigarette. Plus I don't smoke." Said Rubby as she lit her cigarette.<br>"Well, if it looks like one, then it is one to me." He said this time he was changing lanes very quickly.  
>"It tastes like chocolate, and when it's done I can eat it like a pretzel stick." Said Rubby as she exhaled towards him.<br>"Ok, I'm sold." He said eyeing the end of the cigarette that gave off no smoke at all, even when Rubby exhaled, nothing came out, unlike a regular cigarette that would give off some smoke, hers didn't, not one cloud. Soon they arrived at the bar.  
>"Well this is it." He said looking ahead as a crowd had formed behind the police tape and the investigation on the crime was still going.<br>"Thanks Jack." Said Rubby as she finished her cigarette and began chewing it like a pretzel stick as she walked on scene.  
>"No problem Roxanne." Said Jack, tipping his hat to Rubby as she waved backwards a bit before ducking below the yellow police tape and on to the crime scene.<br>"Hey Rox, what took ya so long?" Asked a voice as Rubby turned to see the young detective.  
>"Wow, they called you too?" Asked Rubby raising a brow knowing that to bug her this late too was not a smart idea they had a job to do the next day and without proper sleep you can't really do anything well.<br>"Ha ha. Yea, they did and they dragged her too, so I had to wake Max and drag him with me. He's sleeping in the van." Said the young detective pointing to the black police van behind her.  
>"Well they just love us like that you know." Said Rubby sarcastically.<br>"Yup, just can't let us sleep at night." Said the voice rolling her eyes as her words were just as sarcastic as Rubby's.  
>"Any ways, let's get going Tammy, we have a job to do and I want to go home and sleep." Said Rubby turning to the scene.<br>"Eh! Rox! Tam!" Said a cop waving with his clipboard at the two girls as they approached.  
>"Hey Mick, what's up?" Asked Rubby as another cop handed her a pair of white gloves and she put them on as well as Tammy.<br>"Shot in the back below the shoulder plate, alive, but barely, shot around 11:01PM, four meters from the curb, white, healthy female, eighteen, five foot four, 170lbs, hazel eyes, no meds, no record, good grades, brown hair, black coat, gray hand bag, white tee and blue jeans and white shoes." Said Mick looking at his clipboard.  
>"So a hit and run." Said Tammy, looking at the blood stains on the ground where the girl had been shot.<br>"We got the call three minutes after she was shot and the trucks arrived two minutes later." Added Mick handing the girl's information to Rubby.  
>"Why is there no tent up?" Asked Rubby, looking angrily at the cold gray sky as the snow was still falling. Then a giant transparent roof formed above the area about fifty square kilometres in with and length collecting the snow then melting it in to air so it wouldn't cover up any of the evidence in the crime scene.<br>"Sorry, my fault." Said Mick, starching the back of his head. "Slipped my mind." Rubby smacked him with the papers she had in hand.  
>"How are you a cop again?" Sighed Rubby as she looked for the girl.<br>"She's by the ambulance car the paramedics gave her treatment already." Said Tina as she walked up towards Tammy and Rubby.  
>"Thanks." Said Rubby as Tina started to get pictures of the scene as Rubby walked over to the ambulance car. Thought Rubby as she saw the girl "Hello there." Said Rubby kindly as she approached the girl sniffed a bit when she saw her as the cold winds blew her white tee and tasseled her hair.<br>"Hello." Sniffed the girl as she sat forward a bit.  
>"So what happened?" Asked Rubby smiling.<br>"I was walking home from work and I somehow got lost and wandered here so I went in to the bar to get directions then when I left the bar I was shot then I blacked out." Replied the girl as she started to shiver a bit.  
>"MASASP right?" Asked Rubby noticing the earring she had on was giving off a magical stream<br>"MASASP?" Asked the girl confused by the word, as she did not know what it meant.  
>"The Magical Academy Studying Aboard for Students Program" Said Rubby explaining it to the girl.<br>"Ah!... Um, yes. I'm under the MASASP, water district, class 5, enchantress rank." Said the girl as a barrier appeared around the ambulance car and the air began to warm up.  
>"So what happened?" Asked Rubby again.<br>"I was walking home from work and I'm not familiar to earth yet because I just started my term this month. So, I still do not know the city so well compared to back home in Waterney town. That's why I got lost and wandered here that's when I realized I could cast a tracker spell to retrace my steps but I forgot how to cast it so I went in to the bar to get directions then when I left the bar I got shot then I passed out." Said the girl.  
>"Did you notice the presence of the one who shot you?" Asked Rubby.<br>"Now that you mentioned it I did. But it was so faint I thought it may have been a dog or a cat so I didn't care about it. If I had known that they were going to shoot me I may have been more careful." Said the girl looking down in shame that she had made such a careless mistake that could have killed her.  
>"Don't beat yourself up over what happened just learn from this so you won't make the same mistake twice, because next time you may just end up dead." Said Rubby giving the girl some advice that could help her in the feature.<br>"I did sense something else but by the time I could react I was shot and then I had blacked out." Said the girl.  
>"What did you sense?" Asked Rubby knowing that every detail given could bring the one who shot her to justice.<br>"I don't know…it was very faint and it disappeared so quickly I couldn't tell what it was." Said the girl.  
>"It?" Asked Rubby, hinting that there was more to it and that she had to tell.<br>"Yes it. It was a moving so quickly I couldn't catch it." Said the girl pointing to the building in the distance.  
>"All right thank you." Said Rubby before she left.<br>"Wait!" Exclaimed the girl cling to Rubby's coat.  
>"Is something the matter?" Asked Rubby turning to see the girl.<br>"How am I going to go home?" Asked the girl nervous. It made sense to Rubby; she was just shot in the dead of night who knows if she may be shot again. She had every right to be afraid to go home alone. Rubby sighed at this and waved for Jack to come over.  
>"Is something the matter Roxanne?" Asked Jack worried that Rubby was still mad at him for waking her in the middle of the night.<br>"This is Jack, he's your ride home." Said Rubby gesturing to Jack who suddenly looked like he was hit by a baseball bat.  
>"Oh! Um… Hello." Said the girl shyly, as she hid her face because a deep red blush had appeared on her face as well as Jack's. Rubby smirked, her job was done now he would not have to keep hitting on girls with lame pick up lines that do not work. She then smiled and turned to leave them alone.<br>"Oh and Jack" Began Rubby as Jack jumped a bit as well as the girl who was also surprised.  
>"Um… Yes Rubby?" Asked Jack worried.<br>"Don't stay up too late, I still need that report from you." Said Rubby smirking.  
>"Uh… Yes ma'am!" Exclaimed Jack bowing as Rubby left.<br>"Sister!" Exclaimed Tina as Rubby turned to see Tina waving papers.  
>"Hey, what's up?" Asked Rubby as Tina handed her more papers. That was just what she needed. More things to do, a report. Adding to the report that would add to the work pile that was piling up on her desk already.<br>"I looked up some more information on her." Said Tina as Rubby looked over Tina's findings. "Her name is Marie Clearwater Waltestions, she's studying at Rainfall high school, twelfth grade, straight A's in all her classes."  
>"Ok thanks." Said Rubby as she looked at the page about her marks back in the magical academy water district.<br>"She's also the youngest daughter out of 6 kids in her family; Waltestions Trading Inc, they're not very well known, but they do major trades with the big company's like Sony and Microsoft." Added Tammy as she walked up to Rubby with more papers in hand, just what Rubby wanted to have, more papers to hull home.  
>"Well according to her she sensed something by that building over there." Said Rubby, pointing in to the distance.<br>"No time flowers were triggered though but the one when she was shot." Said Tammy handing Rubby a disk drive that contained the footage of the bar's security footage as well as the image that the time flower caught when it was triggered.  
>"So our shooter has no aura or magic then?" Asked Rubby looking at the disk drive she held.<br>"Possible, but the possibilities of that are quite slim but none the less we need to get Return on the scene to get the full details on the shooting, thus we can't go any further in this case till that happens" Said Tammy as she turned to leave.  
>"Where you going?" Asked a cop as she got out of a cop car and walked over.<br>"Well, well, well, you got woken up too? Or were you in bed?" Asked Rubby smugly.  
>"Yes miss slut I was in bed asleep!" Snapped the cop in Rubby's face.<br>"Oh with whom I wonder? The boss's bro maybe?" Challenged Rubby with a smirk as the cop stepped back in shock then regained her composure quickly. 'Gotcha.' Thought Rubby evilly. 'Another way to get out of work soot free.'  
>"Oh ya and you?" Asked the cop challenging Rubby as she gave a confidant smirk.<br>"Working. I have stacks of paper to do, much better than getting in the pants of men, that's for sure" Said Rubby as she left leaving the cop utterly speechless. Once again Rubby had turned the tables and sent her challenger in to the pits of hell. "Well I better get going then. Tammy I leave you to finish this up. I've got a press with the nut in the morning to attend to then a photo to do with Lu then I'll see you later to get on with the show." Added Rubby as she waved and left.

* * *

><p>"Rubby?'' Came a familiar voice as Rubby turned to see Keith and Mira behind the yellow police tape with shocked faces to see Rubby here of all places.<br>'And I'm stuck doing another job. Great.' "Hey Keith, Mira what's up?" Asked Rubby as she ducked bellow the yellow police tape to the other side.  
>"How come you're here?" Asked Mira worried that Rubby was on a crime scene.<br>"It's a part-time job, no worries. I'll be there for the tournament later this week." Said Rubby reassuring Mira.  
>"So you're a detective, manager, pop star, model, actress, brawler, gym leader, a princess, and a high school student all at the same time?" Asked Keith impressed that Rubby could manage between all her jobs and still have time to relax.<br>"You forgot to mention that I'm also an Magical Academy Examiner, shop owner, assassin, daughter of the CEO of the Sun Light Inc; where inspiration meets the light, and errand girl for Sapphire" Said Rubby counting off the things Keith forgot to mention.  
>"You're an assassin?" Asked Helios, popping open in disbelief that Rubby could be assassin as well.<br>"Yes. I'm an assassin as well and I can still have time to chill out like this." Said Rubby.  
>"So what's going on?" Asked Mira looking behind Rubby where the cops kept working with the crime scene at hand.<br>"Shooting, but the victim is fine." Said Rubby. "Say, why are you up so later?" Asked Rubby looking at her watch for the time.  
>"I was working late in the lab so Keith came to pick me up." Explained Mira.<br>"Oh. Hey that reminds me! Did you get the data sheets on the collabanationd sequence I sent you last week?" Asked Rubby.  
>"Oh! Yes I did. Thank you so much I was having such a headache with the binary compounds for the molecular structure of the callanairy conspire lift. The data sheets you gave me save me a lot of work with the rosaritenbg function and the embelation function would have taken me days to get my results." said Mira in relief.<br>"Well technically you can use the embelation function first then use the rosaritenbg function to find some of the information on the data sheet I gave you, but it won't give you all of it." Said Rubby.  
>"Right, right! Because it'll only give you one eighth of the information on the sheet and one eighth of anything, can't really help you with anything." Said Mira.<br>"Do you get anything they are talking about?" Asked Helios looking over to Keith, who watched them chatter away about some function and cell structure.  
>"Half and half." Said Keith.<br>"Well if you know half and I get half then that's good enough for me." Said Helios, watching the two chatter away.  
>"Any ways want to go home together?" Asked Rubby.<p>

* * *

><p>"Achoo!" Sneezed Rubby as she walked in to her massive home. Like Marucho, her family was rolling in dough and lots of it to.<br>"Sick?" Asked Helios looking at the giant crystal chandelier.  
>"Na. Just the cold" Said Rubby as her coat disappeared and she was back in a blood red tube top and black leggings.<br>"No wonder." Said Keith.  
>"Ha, ha, ha." Said Rubby as she locked the door.<br>"Welcome back Miss. Rubby." Came a voice as a maid with a red blouse and a black skirt with red flats walked in to the main foyer.  
>"Oh Violet. Hey sorry to wake you." Said Rubby as the maid walked over and bowed in respect to Rubby.<br>"No, I was already up. I've had trouble sleeping lately." Said Violet as Rubby walked passed her in to the kitchen followed by Keith.  
>"Well here." Said Rubby opening a cupboard and taking out a vial of black triangle shaped pills.<br>"Take this and you'll sleep like a baby." Said Rubby, tossing it at Violet who caught it with one hand, while Rubby rummaged in the cupboard for something else. "And this for nightmares." Said Rubby tossing another vial to violet this time the vial held pink cloud shaped pills as Violet caught it as well.  
>"But miss!" Began Violet in protest of the cloud shaped pills.<br>"Take it, that's an order." Said Rubby angrily as she shut the cupboard door and reached in to another for a glass. Keith sighed seeing that Rubby was not too short to reach the glass.  
>"Here let me." Said Keith as he easily reached the glass where Rubby had to struggle to get it.<br>"Thanks." Said Rubby passing the glass to Violet while a bottle appeared in her free hand and she poured the contents into the glass.  
>"Drink this with the pills, otherwise you might not wake up." Said Rubby as the bottle disappeared.<br>"Thank you Miss." Bowed the maid as she turned and left.  
>"You have a maid?" Asked Helios popping open.<br>"Plural. Maids. But she's my head maid." Said Rubby looking at the clock '12:00 am just great.' Thought Rubby "Keith it's getting late, you might as well as camp out here for the night." Sighed Rubby.  
>"Ok then I'll call Mira to let her know…" Began Keith, pulling out his phone only to have Rubby show her Iphone 4 to him.<br>'Hey. It's getting late and it's not safe walking home alone at night, so I'll lend him a spare room for the night.' Read the message on her phone then Rubby clicked send and it was on its way to Mira.  
>"Well, then where is the guest room?" Asked Keith looking above.<br>"Torichic will show you the way to the masters guest room." Said Rubby, as a Torichic appeared.  
>"Tor!" Exclaimed Torichic as Rubby disappeared in a burst of flames.<p>

* * *

><p>12:30 AM<br>"Rubby?" Asked Keith, as he had been woken up by a strange vision of fear and loss. So he sought out for Rubby who may be able to help him get back to sleep. He opened the door to Rubby's room quietly, knowing that Rubby was easily angered and was not to be messed with while she was angry.  
>"What's up?" Asked Rubby from inside her room. Surprised that he had not woken up Rubby yet she was still awake, and even more surprised when he went in to see the door to the balcony wide open and the silk curtains dancing in the cold winter winds. But what really surprised Keith was that Rubby was sitting in the balcony ledge with a cigarette in her mouth and was in a strapless red dress that flowed to her knees with a sweet heart neck line, with her long red hair untied and flowing in the wind as well.<br>"How come you're awake?" Stuttered Keith stunned by the natural beauty Rubby had. He never knew any one like her. So head string, so strong could look so sad.  
>"Can't sleep" Shrugged Rubby, inhaling as her cigarette then letting out a breath of frosty white air. As her cigarette was finished, she ate it like a pretzel stick. Keith shook his head to clear his thoughts.<br>"Is it because you gave your medicine to Violet?" Asked Keith worried for Rubby's health as he walked over to join Rubby on the balcony. Rubby shifted aside as she let on leg swing over the balcony and the other put up on the balcony.  
>"Half and half. I can sleep but then I keep wakening every now and then." Said Rubby, trying to hide the pain inside, as the nightmare of losing Sid flashed in her mind. She may have hidden it from her face but the pain of losing a loved one shone deeply in her eyes. The pain of losing Sid had hit her hard over the last few months. She even did therapy with Amy but the pain still was there. This caught Keith's eye as he pulled her in to a hug.<br>"Keith!" Said Rubby in a hushed as Keith held her close to his chest.  
>"Please don't keep your feeling locked up like that. I watched that tear Lilly apart… And I can't stand to see you go through that as well… Please." Said Keith in pain as he remembered when Lilly had called that evening a few years ago. She was so scared and upset. It tore him apart as much as it was for Lilly. He felt her body tense up and she moved to push him back and avoided his eyes as hers were on the verge of crying. She hated for others to see this side of her, only Sid ever saw this and he's gone.<br>"Please don't act like you know what I'm going through because you have no clue." Said Rubby trying not to stutter her words as her emotions was beginning to over flow. The pain she had held for so long was on the verge of spilling out in tears and she didn't want Keith to see it.  
>"I'm not because I know. I… I had to let Lilly go. When I found out that she loved him I was torn apart. Yet I'm happy for her. Happy to see her happy to be with Shun. I loved her. I really did, but I was no match for the love Shun had for Lilly, so I had to let her go. I knew she'd be happier with Shun then me. I can see it in your eyes Rubby. The pain of losing a loved one." Said Keith grabbing Rubby by the shoulders forcing her to look at him but she kept her gaze to the floor. She was starting to cry and she didn't want him to see.<br>"Rubby..." Began Keith softly yet pleadingly.  
>"What do you know? It's my fault he's dead!" Exclaimed Rubby, pushing Keith away, she couldn't hold it any more the pain she's held for months on end finally spilled out. The pain she couldn't hold it in any longer, the pain, the heartache, the endless nights haunted by the nightmare of losing Sid, the same fact replaying in her face over and over again each time adding to her pain. Sid was dead because of her.<br>"He?" Asked Keith with an angry tone as Rubby quickly realized what she said and turned away in regret of her sudden outburst as her tears sizzled away followed by her usual smirk that reappeared.  
>"He is an old friend." Said Rubby turning away and walking back to her desk where the stacks of papers on her desk await approval and also await to be sent off.<br>"Rubby..." Began Keith trying to reason with her.  
>"Keith just leave. Please. I've got work to do." Said Rubby as she pulled out another cigarette. Keith grew restless of Rubby's attitude and grabbed her arm. Pulling her in to a deep and passionate kiss. Then he pushed her in to his chest hugging her tight.<br>"You can't escape the past Rubby but you can embrace the present to pave the future for better results in life" Said Keith softly in to her ear causing Rubby to flush bright red as her cheeks heated up.  
>"Keith" Said Rubby in utter shock.<p>

**_THE END_**

**_NOT KEEP READING!_**

* * *

><p>OK! thats the first chapter! how'd you like it? tell me my reviewing! as you know I gave the charater away Rubby.<p>

but no more now you can guess whos next! and what'll be her story...

till tomorow

BYE!


	2. day two part one

HELLO! and welcom to my 7 or 8 chaptered shot one shots of my characters from my main story about bakugan! please read that and this tit'll give me confadance to keep writing and working on this! ^.^ so this is how this will work every day from now till Valentine's Day i'll put up a chap a day. heres a tip each chap wont tell you who is the main attraction till the end can you guess the main charater for each chapter? and this chapter will be a two parter seeign how I got so many views for the last chap any ways enjoy and please keep supporting me!

HECK! here it is the first chapter of the Valentine's Day special

* * *

><p><em><strong>6 days the stars<strong>_

Ring! Ring! Ring! BAM!

I slowly opened my eyes to see the blue roof of my ceiling with small light clouds floating slowly across, and the sun slowly rose. Wrong time. Great. I sighed

"Bakugan city, February 8th." I said as the walls fuzzed and then I saw the starry sky with thin clouds here and there and the walls showed the grasslands of where I trained with Lilly. The six-foot tall grass that tickled my skin when it swayed in the gentle winds, the soft ground with patches of grass here and there and they tiny clearings scattered about in the 50 thousand square foot area of the tall grass. But enough about my walls and ceiling, you don't need to know

I got and looked at my side table and clock witch were cracked in half. I sighed and placed my hand on the table as the static crackled and the table and the clock repaired its self. Magic? Nope. Alchemichy. That is right I am an alchemist. State alchemist actuality in another world, but that is another story. I got up and got ready for the day ahead

I called for my dream fairy as they flew in to the washroom as I got in to the shower. Nothing like a nice hot shower to wake you up in the morning

"_Hai! In 30 min, you have training, and then at 6:00 AM you need to report to the palace for any jobs. At 7:00 Am you have class at central city colligate institute till 3:00 PM, after that you have a challenger at the gym, following that you have time to do what ever you please then at 8:00 PM you need to meet up with Rubby for a shooting"_ said one of them. I turned off the shower and got out with a long towel wrapped around my chest to my knees and walked in to my closet to get changed. It's February. Cold. I decided to go with a tight clear body suit and a black pleated skirt to the knee and a pair of black leggings and a pair of black-laced boots that go half way up my leg. Then I grabbed a blue kimono top with a black collar and I had a black sash wrapped around my waist and tied in to a bow in the back. A decent outfit for training in my option. After I got changed I grabbed a muffin and my black coat and left for the training grounds. Who am I you ask? Take a good guess

* * *

><p>"Hey are you going to the dance next Thursday?"<p>

"Hun?" I said turning away from my book to see May. She's one of the girls in my class. Average really. Red hair and green eyes and a dark tanned skin colour like Julie

"The dance!" she exclaimed twirling around my desk happily. I'm not going to a dance no matter what. I hate wearing dresses. I HATE them. Plus I've got a life and I've got to watch the twins that night too so I can't go any where with out dragging them with me and

"Na, I'm not, I've gotta watch the twins that night" I said as I put my legs up on the desk and continued to read

"Aw come on! Tell me do you have a date?" asked May eagerly to know if I had one or not. Knowing her she would keep bugging me until I told her who. So I lied.

"Yes I do, but were not going to the dance though" I lied and she quickly got in to my face pulling, my book back

"WHO! WHO? I bet its Dustion! No, its Amaro right!" asked May excited to know I had a date. I frowned at her reaction

"No and no. Besides they're going with Cindy and Maliey, not me" I said, closing my eyes and looking away. Tons of people have already asked me out to the dance already. And the same answer applies to them all. NO.

"But they'd go if you asked, "she said pouting like a four year old. True they may have if I did asked, but they are not my type. Duston is laid back and easy going, and Amaro is an ass. That guy is the class flirt. Ew.

"No way" I said, making sure she knew. She frowned at that

"Why not your hot, I'd like to see more" Came a cool and sly voice right next to me. More trouble! That is just what I wanted. I shifted aside so his breath was not going down my neck and I turned to see Mr. hot shot himself. Amaro antzi. This was just what I needed. The classes flirt.

"You've got a tight figure. I love that," said Amaro smirking slyly as he walked a circle around my desk checking me out. I rolled my eyes at this and got up. I did not want to deal with this. I really do not.

"Go to hell" I said leaving the classroom as I heard the boys go oh… no she did not! And ow man, while the girls went bitch and she did not just say that.

Well what can I say I'm not afraid to swear. Not that any one really cares about that anyways. Plus jealously does wonders to people. But heck I don't give a dam, so what if I've go a nice slim figure? I do not care. According to Em because I have so many jobs to do in one day or less my body gets regular shots of adrenalin every now and then witch affects my metabolism causing me to lose any weight I put on and keeps my body in a tight figure. Nonetheless, I have the figure and face that any girl would kill to have and any boy would love to bed. Then again, they can try and they will be in a bed. A white hospital bed and many assault charges. Just saying.

* * *

><p>"Skipping?" came a voice as I turned to see the school doctor. Mr. kemoro, the school heart throb, the hot sexy school doctor. Or so all the rumors say. None the less , he was the one to tend to all my in school injuries and accidents that would occur to me every now and then. Yes I get attacked every now and then.<p>

"No, I'm just going to get some air" I said

"So you'll be in forth period then right? He asked. Some say he likes me, some say I like him. Both are wrong. He's Emily's boyfriend and I'm the student who keeps him busy so he can't call Em and flirt with her. Like Amaro, he knew how to get girls but mainly Emily

"Yes sir. I'll be in math" I sighed as I walked away. As classes went on Amaro thought it was ok to keep whistling at me when I passed him in any way or purring at me when I brushed passed in the narrow and crowed hallways. He was really starting to bug me so I signaled for my dream fairy's to play a little…prank you could call it. Usually I arrange for the twins to leave class earlier to do these things for me. I would drag them from the elementary school down the street and pull them in to do it for me.

"AHHHHH!" Screamed Amaro as he jumped from his seat as a millipede the size of a hand crawled out of his desk and on to the tabletop, then the rest of my forth period class screamed and freaked out about the bug. Me? I turned to face his desk and smirked as the bug crawled down the table leg and towards him making him back up against the wall and start to cry. OMG! I was dying of laughter on the inside. I sighed and walked over to him and picked up the bug and threw it out the window. Three floors high off the ground. But I'm not cruel to bugs, considering how Penny's house is swarming with bug of all shapes and sizes. None the less my dream fairy's were below the window to catch the millipede and take it back to Penny's house.

* * *

><p>At Penny's school<p>

"I'm cold" Said penny as she got out of the hot steaming showers as she just washed up after a period of swimming

"How?" W just had a hot shower!" Exclaimed her friend

"Dono. I'm hungry" Said Penny tipping her head aside

"You are one random kid Pen,'' Said her friend

"I wana go home" Said Penny walking out of the shower to change

* * *

><p>Heck I smirked "So much for fearless" I said with an evil smirk. That will teach him to whistle at me. As classes went on I could tell just by the way every one was unusually quiet with the slight hints of silent whispering here and there that Amaro would be the talk of the school for quite some time. Classes ended and we were where all free. Still don't know who I am?<p>

After that, I left for the battle domes. Today I have only one match to attend to thanks to Lilly of course. Sadly, she never told me whom I am going up against so I am driving blind at the moment, none the less opal is blind and she can still beat the crap out of me. I wonder whom I am up against. I thought as I entered the arena through the back doors. Only for admin only but I stole Lilly's key card so I could get in with out being harassed about my looks. Once I got inside, I took my coat off. Sadly, I was still in my school uniform. A red and white plaid skirt to the knee and a white blouse buttoned all the way up. With a black v-neck coat that had the school emblem on it as well as a blue ribbon around my collar. What? So I wear a skirt and I look like a school girl that doesn't mean I can't beat the crap out of a dude twice my size and age! I got changed out of school uniform, no way in hell was I going to be seen in a skirt, no way in hell. I would rather be humiliated by the twins in the worst possible way then be seen in a skirt in public. I changed in to a pair of black jeans, red knitted top with no slives but the slives were attachable at the elbow in white and they fanned out to my hands. I pulled my hair up with the ribbon from my school uniform. Then I hid my school uniform and made my way to the arena

"Welcome to arena A! Please welcome…the scariest person you will ever meet! The one! The only Lilly's younger sister!" Exclaimed the announcer as I walked on to the field waving to my fans, (Still don't know who I am?) where was the stranger Lilly set me up with? After the announcer called for him twice, he showed up panting and tired. I do not know why I am always stuck with the odd balls, really, I do not.

"Well aren't you early" I said rolling my eyes in annoyance

"Its cold out side and there's snow every where" He said making an excuse for his lateness

"Let me think… its -10 degrees outside, snowing an inch every four hours. Yet I can run laps around the school track in a very thin-layered outfit for a good half hour then go to school and swim outside for a good period and still get to the arena on time. With no excuse" I said crossing my arms at his lame attempt on an lame excuses that would never fool me any day

"_Didn't Lilly tell you not to compare your self with others?"_ Asked one of my dream fairy's

"So?" I asked confused

"_Well you're not on… um… their standards,"_ Explained another. I shrugged, true; I am on very different standards compared to a regular human. From what Emily tells me my metabolism is triple of and average human and double of a normal spell caster. The battle began and like normal, karma always punches the one who cannot even make a proper excuse…

"And the victory goes to the one and only LUCAIRO!" Exclaimed the announcer as I returned Lucairo to his pokeball and his bakugan went back to his side. (Have you figured it out yet? If not keep guessing!)

"Wow you really are as good as Lilly says you are," Said Gunt as he walked over to shake hands with me

"Well if I wasn't as good as she says then you would have won the match," I said as we went in to the meeting rooms where I had snuck in. He stood out side while I got my stuff

"Ok then how are you related? I mean you look nothing alike let alone act alike in any way," He said through the door as I got my bag and dug through it looking for my phone

"Well where do I start?" I said no kidding where do I start? Then I found my phone and we left the arenas

"I can start with my grandma's ma then. She had four kids, shiba, Luke, Canna, and Perlin. Shiba had five kids of her own Ivan, Nadi, Emillyet, Roxanne, and Arushe," I said as we crossed the street to wards my school and kept walking

"So you're related by mothers then?" Asked Reptack popping open on to Gunt's shoulder

"_No not quite. Alice's father, Ivan is Shiba's oldest son,"_ Said one of my dream fairy's correcting him

"Nadi had Lilly, Emillyet had Emily. Don't ask about the name," I said just as Gunt was about to ask about it. I do not know and I do not really care either way. Then I continued, "Roxanne had Rubby both very alike in many ways and Arushe had Lunhanna," I said

"What about you and the rest then?" Asked Reptack

"Well Luke had three kids, Sora, Soren, and Ren. Canna had three kids as well, Flora, Mick, and Tammara and Prelin had two kids, Dan and April," I said,  
>"So their kids are the rest then?" Asked Reptack<p>

"Yup all from the great grandmothers side of the family tree," I said proudly. Then we reached my home and I pulled out the key

"You live in a house?" Asked Gunt looking at the un shoveled driveway.

"Smart" Said Riptack as I opened the door and hung up my coat along with Gunt's

"So where's that girl that's always following you around?" He asked looking around my living room as I came back form the kitchen with a tray with cups and a kettle

"What girl? I don't have kids," I said raising a brow. Like I would want any.

"The one with the light orange hair" He said as I handed him a cu of hot cocoa

"Oh! Her. She's still in class still but soon I'll be meeting up with her," I said looking at the clock. It was almost eight o clock. Time to meet up with Rubby.

"What do you mean?" Asked Riptack sipping form the tiny cup he held

"_You don't know? She's a well known actress,"_ Said a voice I recognized as I turned to see Rubby's dream fairy seam blinking.

"Hey seam. Rubby sent you right?" I asked

"Yes she said you might run away if I didn't come get you," She said. I sighed, ok so I skip work now and then but not always. Plus who doesn't we all need a break now and then.

"No not today I need to do something to pass my day," I said sighing

"What happened this time?" She asked

"The same as always" I said rolling my eyes

"_Then I'm guessing you took karly then?" _She said frowning slightly

"_Evil!"_ Coursed my dream fairy's. True But I am not that evil

"Who's Karly?" Asked Gunt confused

"Penny's African millipede" I said showing him a picture of a Amaro freaking out

"That is one big bug," He said looking at the picture as well as Riptack.

"Yup and she's got tons more in her house as well some bigger and some a lot smaller" I said

"How can she live like that?" Asked Gunt shocked that Penny would have such in her home

"No idea but she loves them and they love her like crazy" I said eyeing the clock as it was almost time to go meet up with rubby for the shoot. Reptack must have noticed my glance because he asked me

"Are you waiting for someone?"

"Kind of, I'm waiting on Tina" I said then I heard the door creek open (note to self fix that)

"Hey Teens!" I said tipping my head back a bit to see the hallway where she was

"Hey." Said Tina as she walked in, that's when she saw Gunt and his bakugan

"Oh… hello Gunt. Riptack, how are you?" She asked smiling

"Good thanks" Said Gunt as I got up and stretched

"_Lilly's out side with her bike to take us to the location"_ Said Cloud flying to greet me and the rest of my dream fairy's

"Want to come?" I asked looking at Gunt

"Sure why not" He said getting up and stretching his legs. I am sure Lilly could drive all of us down

* * *

><p>"I'm never riding with you ever again. EVER!" I said as I stumbled off her bike and on to solid ground who ever thought her how to drive crazy. Red lights, sidewalks ally ways and even opposing lanes! Holly crap I was going to have a heart attack! In addition, by the look on Gunts face he agrees with me about Lilly's reckless driving too<p>

"Here we are," She said. We were at an old mansion. Just outside of town. Apparently, the music video Lilly did earlier this year with Tina and Lunhanna became a major hit. Over a few hours after its midnight release, it was viewed over 100,000,000,000 times on end and was downloaded about twice as much. All of Lilly's songs and music videos become big hits along with Lunhannas tracks too of course. Plus those stats don't just apply to earth but all over the universe and every where they've been to. The music video they did caught attention of the big producing company's. Thus, the births of the new hit TV show and book written by opal of course Triple flowers staring Lilly and Lunhanna plus Tina. Then Rubby got a rope and tied me in to it for the part of Tina's older sister for this episode they are filming for this week's episode.

"You're an actress as well?" Asked Riptack popping open

"You don't know? She has a lot of stuff under her belt! She's a teacher, state alchemist, princess, singer, and tons more!" Said Lilly patting my head

"Wow your busy" Said Gunt looking at me as if I was crazy

"You forgot to add I'm also the captain of the kendo, judo and karate club as well as 4 time champion for all of them at the national level and the class rep and prez " I added

"Wow you are busy." Said Riptack. I could not help to smile at that. It is true I do a lot but no one cares or notices. Plus I stopped caring about that long ago.

"Ah! Lilly, Tina! You're here!" Exclaimed Rubby walking over to us

"Hello" I said she went to hug Tina

"_Lets go in I'm cold"_ Said Moon shivering a bit. I nodded a bit as we all went inside to the warm mansion

* * *

><p>"So this is where you are filming?" Asked Riptack looking around<p>

"_Yea, it's the only old home we could find. That and the owners are letting us use their home for free too,"_ Added Summer

"Lilly?" Came a voice I turned to see Spectra standing behind us. Wait. Why is he here? Shouldn't he be in vestal or with Mira?

"Spectra? Hey! Nice to see you!... wait… why are you here?" asked Lilly confused

"I got him to do the part of Jackson. The man who wants Tina's hand in marriage" Said Rubby proudly patting his shoulder

"And you let her?" I asked surprised that he would let Rubby drag him in to this. Usually he had never le something like this happen to himself. Plus Rubby seamed different some how. Very different, like she had a big spike in demands for her latest line of clothing.

"She convinced me to do so, and I do like the part very much," He said. No Duh, you are the perfect match for the role if you ask me

"Yup! And he's even got face I imagined for the role too!" Exclaimed Rubby happily. Yes some thing big happened to her. Otherwise, she would never smile like that its almost creepy. Very creepy

"OK LETS GET MOVING! GET IN TO YOUR COSTUMES!" Said Rubby, pushing us away

"Is she always like this?" Asked Gunt as I walked to my changing station with black velvet curtains

I came out of the change station in a satin royal blue Victorian dress with lots of lace and beading, while Tina came out in a pure velvet green dress similar to mine but with out the beading along the skirt, Lilly cam out in a tee and jeans while Lunhanna came out in a Chinese dress.

"I thought you hated dresses" Said Gunt as I saw him smirking as checked out the dress I had on as well as Tina's. I frowned I had enough of this from school.

"Ha ha ha. I don't like dresses but it's only for a job, so I can handle it" Something was odd usually I'd get all sticky when I was in a dress...yet for some reason I didn't fell sticky at all but I felt odd...

As the filming went on, I got to slap Spectra. Yes and I slapped him hard. Harder then I should have but I had a bone to pick with him for making Lilly cry so we are even now.

"Nice going miss Amulet" Said the camera man as I left the set and got my break

"Thanks" I said as I went to the mini break area where I sat down to a cup of tea the intern brought to me

"Want some?" I asked as Gunt sat next to me on the couch as the intern handed Gunt a cup, but he shook his head

"What kind of tea is this?" I asked noticing the odd flavor of the tea

"Um...I dono I just saw it on the table" Said the intern showing me the box. Gunt must have noticed something because he took the box to look at it closely. That is when I heard a very loud voice

"HEY! YOU CAN LEAVE NOW YOU FINISHED YOUR PART!" Yelled Rubby as I waved my hand then I got changed out of the dress and left with Gunt

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?" He asked as I was standing in a train yard by the bus stop<p>

"Yes I'm fine. The buss will come in five minutes and it's not long either" I said reassuring him of his worries as I handed him a black velvet pouch and told him how to use it to get home with it then he went on his way. I dono why but I was feeling very dizzy. Very I could barely stand properly so I walked in to the bus shelter for stability as my vision had begun to blur and fuzz. Ya something was wrong. Then I herd soft footsteps. Was it Gunt? I did not know because I had already blacked out in to the cold hard ground.

I knew something was wrong the moment we left the location. I just knew the way she stared off in to space and the way her hair seemed to waver in the wind so elegantly told me something was wrong then again, that could have been me. I also felt funny when I saw her come out of changing stations in her costume, two when she wiped her make up off her face, three when she asked about the tea, four when the intern left us and five when she said she was ok. I was worried very worried, upset, angry, and scared. All for some strange reason I cant put my finger on it. But I don't know why and when I left; I kind of wanted to stay with her a bit longer till the buss came to take her away. I looked at the black velvet pouch she gave me; I still do not get how it was supposed to help me get home.

"Gunt?" Came Riptack's voice as he popped open "What's wrong? You seem off some how"

"I don't know. I feel kind of off," I said to him unsure but I do not know why

"Is it because she told you to leave?" He asked

"I don't know," I said looking down. That is when I noticed that I still had her blood red scarf. She had given it to me because I kept sneezing earlier and it said it was starting to piss her off.

"Gunt where are you going?" He asked as I ran back towards the buss stop

"I'm going back to give her scarf back to her!" I called out as I ran to the bus stop. Once again, I was filled with a foreign feeling, as I got closer to the buss stop where she waited. When I got there, she was gone. I thought the buss had come but I saw no tracks in the snow at all then I saw the footprints and the drag marks. That is when I felt a sharp slap to the face like feeling in my heart when I knew what had happened. She was kidnapped

* * *

><p>The snow fell to the cold hard ground as the wind blew hiding any traces of the kidnappers or of their victim<p>

"Are you sure?" asked a boy as a gang of boys stood in an where house by the train tracks

"Yea their highly reliable" said the ringleader as she had a dirty smirk on his face as his guest has arrived

"Ah! Our guest of honor has arrived!" he said happily, as two boys arrived in to the warehouse with a body between the two

"I really don't care what you do to her as long as she's still alive," said one of the boys

"Yea the collection fee for her alive is a good 100000 grand and if she's dead it's only worth 10000 grand," added the other

"Kennel, Joe, Heni, and Caral you're on guard duty, Ray and Lason lets have some fun with our pretty little guest," said the leader

"what ev' Amaro just make sure you leave some fun for us to get in to" said Joe as he left with the others

"And us?" asked one boy tapping his foot

"You'll get your pay in the morning," said Amaro turning to the girl who lay knocked out at his feet

* * *

><p>"This is where the trail ends," said Riptack as Gunt had followed the drag trail and foot steps to a crossing of the massive bins. <em>"Where are you?"<em> thought Gunt worried as he looked at the possible routes the kidnappers could have taken as he clenched the red scarf tightly. Gunt looked at the ground and then he sneezed. Again

"Odd I thought you stopped sneezing when you left her" said his Bakugan

"That's it! Buddy you're a genius!" exclaimed Gunt as he walked to each possible path and then on the third path he sneezed. Then he raced along the third path with his Bakugan trying to keep up with him

"Is that it?" asked Reptack as he looked at the warehouse guarded by four guys all big and tough looking

"Well I'm still sneezing a bit so this is the place," said Gunt looking at the warehouse and thinking about how he was going to get in

"So what's the plan?" asked Reptack

"Well I need you to go in and check if she really is in there or not and what I'm going up against," said Gunt as they hid behind a stack of boxes just out side the warehouse. Then reptack went over in to the warehouse to see and came back a moment latter.

"Yup she's in there all right but she out and there are other guys in side with her but they don't look good at all," said reptack as Gunt bit his lip in worry

"Ok I need you to go back in and stay hidden in there till I tell you to ok?" asked Gunt as his partner nodded and left. He slowly made his way to the corners of the warehouse where she was held waiting for the moment to strike the guard down

* * *

><p>"Hey I'm going for a leak" said the boy as he turned the corner only to be gagged by the red scarf Gunt held and beat him senseless. Then he covered the body in deep snow hiding any trace of any one.<p>

"Hey what's taking so long?" asked another guard walking over to where Gunt was, only to see a pile of snow with a pair of shoes sticking out. Then he as too gagged but unlike his friend, he was not going down with out a fight as he whipped out a pocketknife and swung it around hopping to cut or scrape Gunt in the process. He managed to lunge it in to his thigh. Gunt bit his tongue in pain to avoid the sharp scream he wanted to let out but he couldn't... if he did the others would know and he couldn't take on 2 other guys who are clearly bigger then himself let alone risk the guys inside knowing of his presence. Gunt quickly gave a swift kick to the guy nuts making him bend over grabbing it in pain only to have Gunt kick him over and stomp hard on to his gut blacking him out.

"_Two down_" thought Gunt then as on queue another came on him as he jumped on to Gunt but he managed to keep his ground as Gunt tossed the boy over his shoulder and on to the cold ground then he punched his face breaking his nose and blacking him out as well.

"_Three…"_ then the last guard came but only to have Gunt kick him hard in the nuts then a stomp to the Gunt ended the fight.

"Well that was easier then I thought," said Gunt quietly as he covered the bodies in snow and left to sneak in to the warehouse carefully

"Aw man come on I want to have some fun with this chick already," complained a boy

"then go get the others and we can start" said Amaro annoyed as the boy left only to be ambushed at the door with the red scarf and a hard punch to the face blacked the boy out

"_Well there's another,_" thought Gunt as he got in with out any attention at all. Then he saw the three people around the girl who was tied to a chair out cold and then one left

"_One less idiot to deal with"_ thought Gunt as he saw his partner and slowly walked over careful not to make a single sound

"What took you?" asked his partner worried

"Guards and ambushed" said Gunt quietly as he watched the last boy leave leaving one boy and the girl…

* * *

><p>CLIFF HANGGER!<p>

sorry but thats all i have for to day but can you guess who the girl is? if not keep guessing! and thanks to every one who read teh first chapter! you made my day so much brighter! !.! !^.^!


	3. day two part two

HELLO! and welcom to my 7 or 8 chaptered shot one shots of my characters from my main story about bakugan! please read that and this tit'll give me confadance to keep writing and working on this! ^.^ so this is how this will work every day from now till Valentine's Day i'll put up a chap a day. heres a tip each chap wont tell you who is the main attraction till the end can you guess the main charater for each chapter? and this chapter will be a two parter seeign how I got so many views for the last chap any ways enjoy and please keep supporting me!

* * *

><p><em><strong>last time<strong>_

"_Two down_" thought Gunt then as on queue another came on him as he jumped on to Gunt but he managed to keep his ground as Gunt tossed the boy over his shoulder and on to the cold ground then he punched his face breaking his nose and blacking him out as well.

"_Three…"_ then the last guard came but only to have Gunt kick him hard in the nuts then a stomp to the Gunt ended the fight.

"Well that was easier then I thought," said Gunt quietly as he covered the bodies in snow and left to sneak in to the warehouse carefully

"Aw man come on I want to have some fun with this chick already," complained a boy

"then go get the others and we can start" said Amaro annoyed as the boy left only to be ambushed at the door with the red scarf and a hard punch to the face blacked the boy out

"_Well there's another,_" thought Gunt as he got in with out any attention at all. Then he saw the three people around the girl who was tied to a chair out cold and then one left

"_One less idiot to deal with"_ thought Gunt as he saw his partner and slowly walked over careful not to make a single sound

"What took you?" asked his partner worried

"Guards and ambushed" said Gunt quietly as he watched the last boy leave leaving one boy and the girl

* * *

><p><em><strong>now...<strong>_

"You are a sick twisted bitch… you know humiliating me like that in class with that… bug" he spat "Worse mistake you ever made" he added as he circled the chair eyeing her large bust and slim figure. That got Gunts blood boiling as be acted out of will as he bolted over to Amaro and smashed him in to the wall

"Pah!" said Amaro whipping the blood from his mouth as he sat up while Gunt stood before the girl protecting her from him "so the bitchs got a body guard" said Amaro smugly as he got up

"I'm just a friend who won't take any shit you toss at her" said Gunt as his blood was boiling in rage that Amaro would call her such

* * *

><p>"<em>What is going on<em>?" I thought as I could only see a big black fuzz before my self and nothing more as I had a pounding head ace as well as my body that felt numb to the core and the fact that I could barely even call up my magic or my aura was not a good thing not good at all. I tired to speak but no words came out as I realized I was gagged but I could not taste the thing that gagged me or smell what surrounded me let alone hear any thing around me at all. Who ever made me like this was going to be dead when I gain my senses. In hell dead. I tried to move but nothing happened, meaning I was tied down. Great now the question was what was I tied to? And how the hell do I get out. I tried to use my alchemy skills but nothing happened. So they tied my hands away. Smart but not smart enough. I managed to wiggle my wrist slightly just enough to get the knife I had in my sleeve to slide out a bit as I began trying to cut my bonds with no luck. Ok metal cuffs. Just great… and what was worse was no matter what spell I tired it failed and if made me weaker at every try. MAN! Was I going to be yelled at big time. Amy would kill me if she found out I let myself get to such a pathetic state. Then again she would probably have a hard time not being able to think straight would affect her physic powers greatly… then again that would be good she'd most likely end up killing every one in the room because her power would go crazy and slaughter every one and then get her self out alive. Then some one removed my blind fold and an explosion of colour hit me as blurs of white and gray mixed with each other as well as red that seamed to move violently like it was punching some thing hard. Then I heard a voice

"Thank goodness you're awake" said the voice I couldn't figure out who it was because my head kept pounding like crazy. One thing was sure I was gaining my senses back. That's what mattered right now.

"Your lucky Gun found you otherwise I don't know what those boys would have done to you" continued the voice as I saw a small blur of white whizzed about around me. Boys? Done to me? I felt panic in my mind as the horrible memories flooded my mind causing me to start shivering in fear. Shiver in utter terror of those memories…

* * *

><p>I tossed him hard again in to a steel bar knocking him out cold. As I wiped my mouth with my hand I was beat up badly I had a knife wound in my leg and burses all along my arms and legs as that guy had hit me quite hard and very quickly I could barely keep up with him let alone attack him. Luckily, I managed to grab him and toss him then I turned to what I came here to get. Her, I walked over to her as relief and happiness flooded as well as another feeling I could not describe… the feeling you get when you ... I dono! Wait why was I feeling all these feelings? I shook my head as i stood before I helped her take the steel chains off her wrists and legs as well as help her to stand<p>

"Now what?" asked Reptack

"We need to get her some help," I said as I noticed her face had started to go pale and her wrists were bleeding a bit as well as her ankles. As I sat her down on to a crate and I moved to the door only to feel a tug to my shirt. I turned to see her shivering hand. That is when I noticed she was shivering all over. I watched her open her mouth slightly but nothing came out only a cold breath that seamed to make my worries rise again as my bakugan flew out to look for help

"Hey take it easy," I said as I laid her down covering her with my coat hopping it could stop her shivering a bit with no avail. She kept shivering and it seemed worse. I bit my lip as my worries got worse. For all I know she was in a thin blouse and a thin coat as well as a skirt. Not good clothing for minus 20 degrees weather and as the sun set the temperature would continue to drop.

"Are you ok?" I asked in worry

"Are you ok?" asked Gunt as the girl kept shivering and shivering.

"Gunt!" called out his partner as he came back with no help. No one would be in the train yard this late now.

"Any one?" asked Gunt in fear of his answer. His partner shook his head. None, his hopes of saving her became slimmer as time passed. If she did not get help soon this may be her last night alive…

Then the warm words of her voice echoed in Gunts mind "_Here take this it'll take you home"_. Gunt reached in to his pocket to feel the velvet pouch in his pocket and pulled it out, gripping it tightly

"_Maybe this could get us outta here,"_ he thought looking at the black velvet bag he held. But where could he go? He could not take her to any doctor. She was different in many was he needed a doctor who knew about her "powers" but who? Then a small black book fell to the floor and the wind blew the pages to a side. Gunt smiled at that, may be there was hope after all as he picked up the girl and held the bag as he and the girl disappeared…

* * *

><p>We arrived at the doorstep of an old looking house on a quiet street around 7 o-clock. I felt dizzy when we arrived but being dizzy was the last of my concerns. She was in a worse condition then I was in any day as her face looked blue now and her shivering had gotten worse. I leaned over to ring the door bell when it swung open and I saw Emily.<p>

"Oh… dear…Macy! Your favorite student is here!" she called in to the house as she stepped aside and I saw a handsome mad win a tight black tee and jeans walk towards us.

"OH…WOW" was all he said before he turned to leave. What was his problem?

"Don't mind him… come in you must be could" said Emily smiling as I walked in carrying her still

"You live here?" I asked unsure. She shook her head and told me that Macy whom I assume that the Man who had greeted us earlier live here. I walked to the couch and put her down on it as she shivering had gotten worse and she looked like she was in great pain.

"How's our little wolf?" asked Emily as she had come back with a tray of drinks while Macy looked at her. I did not like the way he looked at her. I just did not like it

"Not good Em her cores dropped by 75% and she's going in to climatice anitparrnetly shock" said Macy. I knew it was bad because all laughter faded from Emily's face as it was replaced with rage almost as she shoved the tray at me and then she and Emily as gone in a flash

"Hey!" I said angry

"Don't worry… Emily's the best of the best. So calm down and let me look at you. You look like you meat up a guy twice your size" he said eyeing my cuts and bruises I got form the guy who kidnapped her. I sighed and sat down on the couch as he tended to my injuries. I felt better knowing that Emily was going to treat her and the fact that she was a medical specialist among Lilly's sisters.

"while I have you here how about you tell me how you ended up like this and how she ended up like that" said Macy I could tell he was a bit angry just by the way he bandaged my leg. So I told him every thing that happened, how I found her, how I beat the lights out of the guy who I assumed who had kidnapped her and how I got here.

"So you noticed she was acting strange during the shoot and after it, then when you realized you still had her scarf you went back only to find her gone and then you found her and saved her but only to have yourself beat up" said Macy recalling what I told him. I nodded as he put his face in to his hands. I could tell he was stressed out by this. Then there was a silence

"I swear I had no idea she was drugged," I said breaking the silence that was starting to get at my nerves a bit

"No I get it you have no medical training so you wouldn't recognized the symptoms of drugs' as well as the possible outcome" said Macy as he sat back in to the couch in relief almost.

"So how do you know her?" I asked. That one question was killing me, I just had to know

"Um… how do I say this…uh…lets just say she's the reason for all my big bonuses in my paychecks and my extra long holidays" he said chuckling a bit. I don't get it how does she have to do with bigger paycheck s and longer holidays? So I asked

"I don't get it" I said he looked at me and laughed. Ok…

"She keeps me busy and I tend to get a lot of praise from my boss, thus I get longer holidays and bigger paychecks because of that," he said as he sipped tea from his cup

"Oh…so how did you meet Emily?" I asked

"Oh…so how did you meet Emily?" he asked me. I had to admit I was kind of blushing but still I told him how I met her. How she had left her phone on the buss and I had to chases her to give it back to her. Then I told him how I discovered that she had magical powers and how she is the doctor of her very odd family and the one who heals her after I treat her injuries at school.

"So she's your girlfriend?" he asked. Ok now I was blushing. No one really asks me these things so that is probably why but still.

"Well you can put it that way," I said. We are dating but we have not done much really. That's when I heard her voice as she came up from behind and wrapped her arms around my neck and propped her head on top of mine

"Well you two are getting along nicely," she said smiling

"Is she ok!" asked Gunt getting up. I could tell that she meant something to him. Sadly, she most likely will not feel the same. Poor guy if you asked me. Knowing her, she will turn him down flat out.

"She's clear for now. I managed to patch her up a bit and bring her core temperature back to normal as well but she'll needed a few extra shots when she wakes up, just to be safe" she said as she sat down next to me. He sighed in relief. I did too knowing my favorite student was ok was relief to me. I may not 'love' her but she's like family to me so it's naturally I'd get up set to see her beat up like that. Then again, I feel sorry for the people who beat her up. Knowing that child, as soon as she is in the clear to move about, she will most likely hunt down her kidnappers and send them to the hospital for a good two to three months.

"But there is one thing that still concerns me a little though" said Emily. I could tell this was serious she rarely is concerned about anything

"What is it?" asked his partner as Gunt tensed up. Yup he likes her alright, poor boy.

"_How her kidnappers got a hold of such a high level drug that is very rare among the black markets let alone used in the medical field,"_ said Medi her dream fairy holding a clip board that I assumed had her status reports on it

"I agree. Fifty mg of highly concentrated and almost a shocking 98% pure Au57Be92C75H2Pb97 and merlliome amrioxide got in to her systems and how the kidnappers got their hands on it as well," she said

"what?" asked Gunt totally confused

"_Lets just put it this way… a very rare and very strong drug used by assassins on top secret missions,"_ said Paw explaining it a bit better to Gunt

"Can… can I go see her?" he asked. Oh kids these days so cute.

"Go ahead, fifth door on the left," she said still smiling. I love how she can be so calm and collected like that. It just makes my heart go fuzzy and warm. Ah…

* * *

><p>I watched him rush up the stairs to her room. Looks like love will not be far for her after all I thought as I turned back to Macy.<p>

"Kids" he said shaking his head

"well can you guys go tell Rubby and lunhanna about her little accident for me and do a bit of digging as well" I asked looking to my dream fairy's who nodded and left us

"Well we work with them every day," I said only to have Macy kiss me deeply…

* * *

><p>I ran up the stairs and down the hall towards the fifth door on the left. I had sent Reptack home to tell my folks that I would be staying at a friends place and not to worry about me. I gripped the doorknob unsure if I should go in or go back down. I decided to trust my gut and I went in. I saw her lying in bed that was placed next to the wall and below a window with what looked like a nightcap on her head as well as wires and tubes going in to her arms. I felt a sharp stab of pain in my heart as I approached her bedside. It was my fault that he was like this. If I had stayed with her then maybe she would not be lying in bed like this and barely alive. Carefully I moved to grip her hand lightly. I tried repeatedly to think of when such a drug could have been used on her. Then it came to me. The intern, he gave her tea back in the mansion. He was acting a bit odd and she did ask about the tea and what kind it was.<p>

"Are you going to let me go?" came an angry voice. I quickly looked at her face, once almost blue with the cold now back to her natural skin tone and she was not shivering any more either. That is when I noticed her usual coal black eyes were silver with yellow slits. I quickly let her go in embarrassment.

"Sorry" I said bluntly, as I stood beside her and her nightcap shifted a bit, reveling what looked like silver fur almost

"For what?" she asked crossing her arms at my question

"For letting you end up like this" I said looking away. I could not take it my heart was pounding like crazy and I felt hot for some strange reason and looking at her mad it worse for me

"Dude this is nothing. If think this is bad then six busted ribs, two busted limbs and massive internal bleeding is nothing compared to this," she said proudly. How can se even say that! she could have been killed!

"But…"I said only to have her slap me hard in the face and I stumbled back a bit from the impact as her cold glare caught my sight as the moon light danced across her black hair, adding a silvery glow to her tight outline. Wait WHY AM I THING ABOUT THIS!

"Get over it. I am not some weak puppy to cry over. I can take care of my self," she said still glairing at me then she looked away. I caught a glimpse of hurt and pain in her eyes. For some reason I felt horrible but I had no idea why I felt that way.

"Emily said it was some assassin drug used by assassins in top secret missions," I said changing the topic quickly, I could tell that she was hurt but in a different way, I didn't know why but that was all I could tell

"Well now I know what knocked me out" she said sighing then she flopped back on to the bed

"Do you remember anything?" I asked curious if she remembered any thing that happened

"Sadly I don't, but I'd love to know," she said. I could tell just by the way her face changed that she wanted to kill the guys who kidnapped her. I definitely did not want to be in their shoes. Knowing her, she would kill them with out a second thought

"Well I found you in a warehouse tied up and gagged," I said hoping to help her a bit.

"Oh ya, I'll need to borrow Diamond's steel baseball bat alright," she said evilly. Or not

"So how did I get here?" she asked looking around the room she was in

"I used the thing you gave me and brought you here and Emily patched you up" I said answering her question

"Well thanks for the save then" she said smiling a bit. I felt my cheek heat up and I could tell I was starting to blush slightly. That is when I noticed her nightcap looked like it was hanging off her head and there was some ting that looked like silver fur beneath the cap. I moved over brush what looked like silver fur. But she flinched when I managed to brush it slightly and she moved away form my hand shivering slightly.

"What is that?" I asked worried as she started shivering again. She must have noticed my worry because she pulled her nightcap down a bit more hiding the silver fur from sight

"It's nothing. Don't worry," she said looking away. I clenched my hand tight. I hated it when people said that. I watched my mother fall apart because of my father kept telling her that night after night when he would come home very late. One day she ended up committing suicide because she could not take it any more and after that my father left me so he could go live with the woman he had been seeing every night for the past two and a half years. Then I ended up living with my mothers' sister who took me in so I would not have to go to an orphanage for the rest of my life.

"Why are you always like this?" I said snapping

"What's that supposed to mean?" she added louder

"You keep acting like nothings wrong when there is clearly some thing wrong!" I said angrily. _'It's nothing. Don't worry' 'It's nothing. Don't worry' 'It's nothing. Don't _w_orry'_ I am sick of hearing it!

"May be because there's nothing wring!" she retorted in my face as her cap fell off and my jaw dropped.

**Ears.**

She had a pair of

**slivery **

**dog **

**ears**

She must have noticed my stare because he turned bright red and hid beneath her sheets. _'It's nothing. Don't worry'_

I tore the sheets from her as she sat back to the wall in her school uniform with a **long silvery tail** coming out of her and **silver dog ears**on her head. She quickly grabbed the sheet form me and hid beneath them once more shivering.

* * *

><p>"What on earth are you?" I asked<p>

"What on earth are you?" he asked as I hid beneath my sheets. Most of my injuries had healed already thanks to **that **but because of it, I am stuck answering the one thing I hated. What are you? AHUGH! That question was a constant whip to the face for me. The one question that tore my past apart and left me out to die. Why? No matter how many lives I live I am still the same. I am a ware wolf. Yea, I am, not the kind on two legs and the ugly head. I am stuck as a wolf, WOLF people a four-legged mammal that hunts in packs for food and defends their territory with pride. Not some twisted wolf human hybrid but a **wolf. **Every time I am reborn in to the world, I keep wishing that I would be different. Wishing that I would not be a ware wolf but just a spell caster or even human! But in the end I was still a wolf. Every single dam time! He pulled the sheets away as I say back to the wall with my ears popping out. Hence, the reason I healed so fast from my injuries. Ware wolves like vampires can heal very quickly but not as efficient though it rather hurts when the wounds seal up on their own compared to when vampires heal they feel nothing. Lucky if you asked me.

"How come you have ears and a tail?" he asked I stiffened up and frowned

"Can I not tell you?" I asked annoyed by the questions as I slowly pulled the sheets to hide my tail and putting my hands over my ears to cover them as I looked for my nightcap that was supposed to keep them hidden and not fall off.

"No! I have the right to know!...I'm…GOD DAMIT WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" he said screaming almost. Humph, that is a typical thing to say. I have heard it all already. Every single pick up line a guy could think of to keep a girl from dumping him. I have heard every single one at least twice. So there was nothing new, 'God Damit worried about you' is so not new but so dam old and I am tired of hearing it as well. The broken record that has yet to stop playing really.

"Yea nice catch phrase" I said rolling my eyes at his words

I gripped the blankets tightly. His was getting on my nerves very fast.

"Yea nice catch phrase" she said rolling her eyes. That made me snap. I pushed her in to the wall and glared at her angrily as I was losing my temper fast. While she smirked smugly. Was she treating me?

"Now what rape?" she joked chuckling lightly. That got my blood boiling, I just save her ass, and she repays me with a curl joke?

"cant you think about others feelings for a single moment?" I said angry

"ok then. I hope my kidnappers are ok" she said. I snapped

Gunt pressed his lips to hers forceful kissing her full on as her eyes widen in utter shock then she pushed him back as hard as she could. Sending him back a few inches was all she needed as her body began to quiver again this time not because she was cold or in shock but of trauma

"What the hell!" said Gunt angrily as he got up off the floor

"What the hell? WHY THE HELL DID YOU KISS ME?" she screamed

* * *

><p>"Wow they sound like they are having fun" said Emily looking at the ceiling<p>

"Their kids what do you expect?" shrugged Macy as they watched a movie together

* * *

><p>"I told you I don't like to see women cry!" he yelled at her. That was when she realized she was crying. She quickly wiped the tears away but he was faster as he softly moved a tear from her eye<p>

'_No!'_ thought the girl afraid as she flinched at his soft touch and back away quivering even more now

"what's wrong?'' he asked her softly regretting that he had raised his voice like that towards her as pain rocked through his chest. She looked away still quivering slightly

'_Come on! Get your self together! Just transmute the bed and then teleport away!' _she thought as she tried to stop quivering and over come her trauma. However, the pains from the past were strong, stronger then her, strong enough to keep pushing forward until it came through.

Gunt pressed his head to hers surprising her but she could not move. She was frozen, frozen with fear, frozen with raw fear, the raw fear of her haunting past that will not go away

"Please…please…please don't cry…I …I can't take it…"thought Gunt in pain as his memories bubbled to the surface also threatening to push through. Little did he know the memories that bubbled up in side of him was shared by her some how…

'_Ah!...what is this…'_ thought the girl as Gunt's painful memories flowed through her

* * *

><p>"Its gotten quiet hasn't it?" asked Macy as he got up to stretch a bit<p>

"Well you said their kids" smiled Emily

"I noticed that she was quivering a lot when I looked at her," said Macy recalling that event

"Well… like Lilly she remembers every thing about her past," sighed Emily sadly

"Every?" asked Macy surprised that she had such a good memory

"Sadly too much" added Emily

"What do you mean too much?" asked Macy worried again

"Tammy's had her heart broken and bashed to dust many times over," said Emily looking out side sadly as Macy pulled her close sensing her sadness

"How many?" he asked

"How ever many times Lilly's been to Avalon and came back alive," said Emily smiling a bit

* * *

><p>He kissed her deeply again. This time she let him as the pain was to much to bare alone any more. As the moon rose high in the night sky.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>END!<strong>_

_**NOT! KEEP READING!**_

* * *

><p>YES I DID IT THE LAST PART! I'M SO HAPPY THANKS TO ALL MY READERS AND VIEWERS!<p>

and tomorrow is a new chapter


	4. day three

_**HELLO! and welcom to my 7 or 8 chaptered shot one shots of my charaterss from my main story about bakugan! please read that and this tit'll give me confadance to keep writing and working on this! ^.^ so this is how this will woek every day from now till Valentine's Day i'll put up a chap a day. heres a tip each chap wont tell you who is teh main attraction till the end can you guess the main charater for each chapter?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thursday February 9th 2012 5th Day of Stars<strong>_

The sun shone through my window as I felt the light chilly air blow through my open window as I got up and stretched.

"Good Morning Mark." I yawned as my door opened and my brother Mark stood their surprised I knew t was him.

"I still don't get how you know," sighed Mark.

"I just do." I smiled as I got up to get ready for school.

"Well breakfast will be ready soon; your favorite, sunshine bacon and moon shine eggs," said Mark leaving. You might be guessing who I am. Sadly, I can't tell you, but you can guess.I went down stairs and saw Mark and my dad eating.

"Morning," I said as I sat down to eat.

"Hey kido. Oh! I've got work tonight, so I won't be able to come get you." Said my dad as he got up to put his dishes away.

"Ok, I can ask Lilly for a ride." I said as I finished up as well. Another regular day.

I got to school early that morning with Tammy. I don't know why, but she seemed so at peace, somehow, but I couldn't tell why, so I asked.

"Tammy, is something wrong?" I asked.

"It's just the boys." She said annoyed. I knew what she meant. Amaro. He's been 'hot on her trail' as Rubby would call it, it's been bothering her, I could tell, the air around her was different, very different.

When we got to school I went to class only to find it was canceled.

"Where's Mr. Kanona?" I asked as he usually was here early.

"He's out sick, but there's no supply, so class is canceled." Said Jade, a girl in my music class.

"Oh." 'Oh well, he was going to give us a test today, so I guess that's also canceled.' I shrugged. So I went to Tammy's class instead.

"Oh will you give it a rest!" I heard Tammy wail. I walked in to see May bugging Tammy.

"Hey" I said as I walked in. I could tell Tammy was surprised to see me.

"Hey… Why are you here? And not in first period?" She asked.

"Teacher's away, class's canceled." Said my dream fairy.

"Well you can hang with us." Smiled May hugging me.

"But won't Mrs. Sama be angry?" asked Aura.

"Na. She won't care. I skip class and she has no clue." Tammy said smirking.

"True" I said. Then I saw Amaro walk in. He looked like Tammy beat him up. I quickly turned to her dream fairies in worry. The shook their heads and Tammy shook her head and gave a wild smile. Oh no, she did do something.

"You sick bitch!" He said to my sister as he walked over pointing at her.

"Me?" She said slyly. Oh no, I knew it, she got in to another fight, but was that the reason she was so different? No, I shook my head, this was different.

"You beat me up!" He yelled. Now everyone turned to us. I shrunk down a bit; I am self-conscious that way.

"Well. That and that," She said pointing at his head. I looked up and saw Jane. Not someone called Jane, Jane, the tarantula. Or as I know of it Jane, Penny's tarantula. He screamed and ran around trying to shake Jane off.

"Come here." said Tammy waggling her finger out towards Amaro. For a second he was reified and had that 'lust' kind of look, than Jane hopped off his head and on to Tammy's hand. Than it crawled up to her shoulder than click her manables at Amaro, making him step back. I'm not fond of spiders, but I'm slowly getting used to the fact that Peridot is always surrounded by bugs and I'm starting to like spiders. But I still prefer moths and fireflies better

"You truly are amazing," said Amaro, looking at Tammy. I know many boys like her, but she's just not into guys and I'm sure she's not interested in Amaro. I'm sure about that.

"So everyone says." She said rolling her eyes as she turned to leave. Than I felt a cold hand pass my thigh.

Tammy turned to leave and than she noticed Amaro had made a pass on her sister. She gripped her hand as a solid lead baseball bat with a two inch solid thick steel coating appeared in her other hand as she gripped the bat tightly with both hands as her anger burned through her.

It happened, as quickly I did not even see it almost. As Tammy smacked or well slammed the bat, I quickly stepped back as Amaro fell to the ground unconscious.

"I swear I told you **NOT to HIT** on her!" Said Tammy through her teeth as I could feel the atmosphere tense up around here entirely, even Jane went to hide in my bag out of fear. It's true that Tammy is a bit violent, but she means well. Then I sensed the swirling air current of someone at the door.

The door slammed open and there stood Rubby in a v-neck red knitted sleeveless sweater with a thick black belt around her waist with her sweater stretched to her thigh and a pair of black jeans and flats.

"Why did you do that?" asked Rubby tapping her foot annoyed.

"_He was the suspect to our rape case,"_ pouted Scorch. _'Rape?'_ I thought with worry turning to Tammy who held the baseball bat with a hint of blood.

"What?" She asked as everyone turned to look at her again.

"Well, at least he won't resist arrest," sighed Rubby. Than I saw a flash of yellow and green.

"Peanut butter, jelly! Peanut butter, jelly! Peanut butter, jelly with a baseball bat!" Cheered Peridot and Garnet holding baseball bats. Peridot was holding a bat made of solid oak polished clean, while Garnet was holding a solid iron bat, if I am not wrong, with a steel coating.

"Why are you here?" asked Tammy angrily as she swung the bat over her shoulder. Penny shivered slightly and Garnet spoke up.

"Her school water pipes broke and I broke out of school." She said. Tammy gave an annoyed look and I frowned while Rubby rolled her eyes. Garnet commonly broke out of school, as Rubby calls it, or she skips, like Tammy calls it. She says it is because there is nothing to do and she is board.

"Again?" sighed Rubby annoyed. Rubby usually is the one who drags Garnet back to school and chains her to the desk with rubber shackles. To you it might be meaningless, but when you can turn into a stream of energy, rubber shackles are really annoying.

"_Ok, than why are you here?"_ asked Aura.

"_We had nothing better to do."_ Said Shine

"_And we wanted to see you!"_ added Buggy cheerfully.

"_So you broke out of school?"_ asked Aura, not impressed.

"_Yup."_ added Charge happily.

"Well, I'll be going now and get these annoying pest out of the way." Said Rubby as she grabbed Amaro's collar and dragged him out followed by Garnet.

"Penny, are you staying?" I asked, turning my attention to my fourteen year old sister who had Jane on her head laughing. Penny, out of all of us, is probably the most random.

"Tammy, can I have your bat?" asked Penny smiling. See, she's quite random, but I'd have it no other way.

* * *

><p>Soon Mrs. Sama arrived and allowed me to stay in class along with Penny. The day went on and soon it was lunch. That's when I got a phone call.<p>

"Hello?"

"Miss?" Came a meek voice.

"Kayri?" I asked, surprised that my intern back in Nethiea would call me at this time of day. Usually I would go to clubs after school like kendo, judo, karate, and other clubs. Then I'd pack my bag and go to Netheia and'd stay there until ten and go home and go to bed at ten forty five.

"I'm sorry to call you (.) but I have some paper's that just arrived and they require your assistance at once."

"Can it wait? I'm busy at the moment."

"Who is it?" asked Tammy. I mouthed to her that it was my intern calling.

"Why is she calling?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I don't think it can Miss. It states that it needs to be done by the end of the day." Said Kayri. I sighed. Oh well, job calls. I'm the ambassador of Netheia for the magical kingdom and Tammy is the ambassador for Gundilia got their magical kingdom. Originally I was suppose to be the ambassador got Gundilia but I didn't take the offer because I was in the middle of transfer papers to transfer from one school to the next and I was very busy. Thus Tammy got the position. Luckily Netheia expressed the need for an ambassador, thus I have a job.

"Ok, I'll come in." I said as I said good bye and hung up.

"I'll be leaving than." I sighed as I waved bye to Tammy and left to find Lilly. I still have four classes to go to after lunch. I walked around the corner to see Shun sitting by a tree and Lilly on his lap leaning on his cheats, asleep.

"Hey." I waved quietly. Shun looked up and smiled, and pointed at Lilly. I shook my head as the Mirror card floated out of her bag and into my hand. The card was blank though, meaning Lilly was using Mirror as well. I sighed and looked for the Twin card, because Penny goes to the same school as the cards go to. And yes, the Clow cards do go to school, at least Power and Little do, along with some of the others. Lilly said that they should have a basic education, so she put most of them in school, and the rest is studying on the job.

"Twin?" I said as the Twin appeared in their winter matching coats and boots.

"Hello Miss." said the twin together. And Twin isn't one person, it's two. There are two people in the Twin card, one is a girl and one is a guy. But because you never see one without the other, we call them Twin even if it sounds odd.

"I need to leave school early today, but I still have four classes after lunch, so…"

"Fill in till the end of the day?" finished Twin. I frowned a bit. They had the habit of finishing others sentences before they could. Shun shrugged. I sighed. "And I need you to show up in class and take notes on my classes. Just…"

"Act normal?" finished the Twin again. One tipped their head slightly to one side blinking. See? I gave them an annoyed look.

"That, and please try to keep Tammy from putting another student in a coma." I asked pleadingly. I knew Tammy very well. She can get into trouble very easily.

"Ok, we will." Smiled the Twin as they each hugged me and they both transformed to look exactly like me. I turned towards Shun.

"I know, keep an eye out." He said smiling. I gave him the annoyed look.

"Sorry, bad habit. I'm picking it up from them." said Shun pointing at Twin twirling in circles.

"Thanks." I said waving as I went back inside to get my bag then left for the café that Rubby's mom owned.

* * *

><p><em><span>La Papaion<span>_

Read the sign as I walked around the back to see Mary, one of the pastry chefs at the café.

"Hey" I said waving. She looked up and saw me.

"Hello Miss" She said bowing. She's also a maid at Opals palace, so she's very polite and kind.

"What brings you to the café?" She asked as we went in.

"Oh, I've got business elsewhere. Sadly it can't wait, so I had to leave school early." I said as she led me to the basement where a portal was.

"I see paper work?" She asked as the archway to the basement glowed slightly.

"Yes." I said as the archway swirled and the lush and of Netheia appeared.

"I wish you the best then." she said bowing as I left and the portal closed.

* * *

><p>It was very warm on Netheia when she arrived through the portal. She smiled greatly as the wind blew past her ruffling her hair slightly as well as her school uniform as she held her coat in one hand and her backpack in the other. Netheia had a tropical climate, thus it's never very cold, yet sort of hot. The girl smiled and walked down the winding path towards the city that was very well. You would never be able to know that this part of the city was once in ruins due to war.<p>

'_The city seems so well.'_ She thought as she made her way through the crowds towards the castle.

"My lady! Welcome back." said the palace guard, saluting in respect to the girl as she smiled and went in.

"_Everyone seems well,"_ said the girl's dream fairy.

_Yea, it's all thanks to everyone's hard work_," added her other fairy.

"Yea." _'Onee-chan saved Netheia and Gundilia and brought them together.'_ She thought as she walked to her room and changed out of her uniform and into her black four layered balloon skirt to her knee and a white blouse and a light blue coat and she tied her hair up into a bun.

* * *

><p>"I'm beat." I said flopping onto my bed. It was five in the afternoon. I had sat in my office for six hours on end. Ow, my back hurts a bit. I don't get how Lilly can do this every day. Then again, that's most likely the reason she ditches her office.<p>

I looked at my clock, it was almost five ten. Teatime. I quickly changed out of my office attire and into a tee and jeans.

* * *

><p>I sighed as I walked down the hall. I could hear the house cleaners whisper about me and how would they would love the chance to date me. Sadly, I had my Juliet and no women could replace her. I walked towards the patio in the back where I usually had tea with her.<p>

"Did you see her?" I turned to see some soldiers chatting.

"Yea, she's so cute," said one.

"Yea, she's got such a pretty face to."

"I know man. I'd kill to have her."

"Same here."

"But she's a higher class right?"

"Yea. Ambassador Right?"

I tensed up; they were talking about my white violet.

"I asked her out the other day, but she turned me down."

"Same, but hey, you never know."

I grew angry and left. I hated it when others talked about her like that. I hated it. She doesn't mind, but it drives me crazy though. Tammy says to take it easy and not to worry, but how can I? It's true she's very cute indeed because she seems so small and pretty, or was that because I was taller than her and bigger? None the less I can't stand others hitting on her, I just couldn't.

I turned the corner to see her talking with a soldier. I bit my lip as he tried to make a pass on her, but she managed to move away. I left. I couldn't stand it. I hated it. So I avoided her all day, just because I couldn't take seeing her with others. Soon I decided to go into town.

* * *

><p>I waited at the pavilion for Jesse to arrive, but he did not show up. It was very unlike him to be late. Ever. He was always on time and never late.<p>

I traced the edge of my tea cup slowly as I waited. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep. After a while I woke up to see my intern cleaning up the pavilion.

"Hello Miss. I apologize if I woke you." She said. I shook my head. I was already awake, so she didn't really wake me.

"Did Jesse arrive yet?" I asked hopefully. She shook her head and said she'd never seen him today. Why was Jesse avoiding me? Did I do something to upset him? Was I being a terrible girlfriend? So many questions filled my mind. What if he's seeing others Am I not good? I was panicking.

"_Calm down! Think clearly. He loves you, he'd never do such."_ Exclaimed my fairy.

"_Yea, Jesse loves you, think about it,"_ added my other fairy. I shook my head. I needed to clear my head, so I walked down to town, hoping to clear my mind.

* * *

><p>"Hey." I said as I walked into a store that sold medicine.<p>

"Ah! Jesse, my man, how are you?" asked my best friend. She ran the medicine shop.

"The same as the last time you asked." I said as she pulled out a black bag and put it on to the counter. She waved me over and said "I've got the merchandise you wanted."

"Oh that's great. I'll transfer the money to your account." I said unzipping the black bag to see a soft white. I reached in to feel it through it cage.

"So, it is true." I said happily, zipping the bag.

"Yes. I took quite a risk bringing this through." She said.

"I know, but she'll love it, I hope."

"She'll?" She asked, so I told her about my girlfriend and how she loved things like this.

"Aw, man, Jesse! Who's the lucky chick?" She asked happily. I laughed a bit. Chick wasn't the way I'd describe her, but I guess cute would count, right?

While Jesse dealt with the storeowner, a girl strolled about town, trying to clear her mind of trouble some thoughts, with no avail.

"Sigh, I guess I'll get Tammy's medicine then." She sighed walking into a medicine store.

"Hello?" She said, walking in to see Jesse talking with another girl. She felt her heart seize up in pain. Her worst nightmare had come true.

'_Why?'_ she thought as tears formed. Jesse turned to see her in surprised that she had caught him already.

"I… I can…" But he didn't have time as the store owner recognized her as the ambassador and reached for a gun to shoot her.

* * *

><p>I was frozen with fear. How? Why? When? Who? So many more questions came to mind. Then I heard a gunshot. It missed me, but I was already frozen, frozen with raw fear. I stumbled backwards. I heard Jesse's words, but somehow they became muffled. I turned and ran away. Is this what it feels like to be dumped? I finally understood the pain Tammy feels. The feeling of the one you love with another.<p>

* * *

><p>I turned to my friend angrily.<p>

"How could you?" I yelled. She had just tried to kill her.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I've got stuff to keep safe and how am I suppose to know your girlfriend is the ambassador of Netheia?" She retorted. I bit my lip. I didn't have time to deal with her. I had to find her and explain her what really happened. I grabbed one of the two black bags and ran out.

"Hey! Wait… that's not yours" she said but it was already too late Jesse had run off with the wrong bag.

"Oh great" she sighed putting her gun away

"Why the long face?" came a smooth and icy voice as she turned to see a boy with silver hair and tanned skin but with a small moon crescent tattooed beneath his left eye. She turned from up set to shock. Utter shock.

"R…"

* * *

><p>I followed her all the way to the cliffs of the coast. She was really beautiful, really. The way the wind tasseled<p>

Her smooth hair. I know this might sound curl, but she's really cute when she cries. I unzipped the black bag only to find my own down fall.

Jesse opened the black bag to find small packaged little bags of white powder, or as everyone calls it, coke, the drug.

'_What the…"_ Thought Jesse in shock_. 'Why this is not the gift?'_ He thought.

"Rex" said the storeowner as he pulled her close and kissed her. Causing her to flush red and shiver as his cold lips kissed her neck softly

"Why the chills?" asked Rex as the clerk turned to face him and then kissing him deep

"Chilled to see you and …your order is here" she sad sadly

"Let me see" said Rex

"No!... wait!" called the clerk but he had already opened the bag and felt the contents inside only to pull his hand out biting his finger as some thing sharp had cut his thumb

* * *

><p>'<em>Why would she have such?'<em> Thought Jesse confused. Then he hears the sound of crumbling earth. In a flash he was at the cliff holding her tight. Not wanting to let her go ever again.

"Jesse." I said as my heart was pounding like crazy, as he pulled me up and into him. As he held me close, I felt my face flush bright red and heat up as I was lifted off the cliff.

Jesse had caught her just in time. He pulled her up and then holding her tightly to his chest. He'd lost her once because of the war. He didn't want to lose her again. The thought of putting her through that again pulled at Jesse's heart.

"Jesse." said the girl as he pulled her closer.

* * *

><p>"I'm suppose to give my client biting drugs?" asked Rex confused<p>

"You see some other guy came in and then his girl friend that I had no idea about came in and that's when I found out about his girlfriend being the ambassador for Nethia and I pulled a gun out and almost shot her. She ran out and so did he. Sadly taking your bag and not his," she explained as she reached in to the bag to pull out a silver cage and inside was a magnificent bird with pure white feathers and a Yellow belly

* * *

><p>Jesse kissed her deeply, surprising her.<p>

"I love you and no one else," said Jesse.

"Jesse… Then…"

"She's an old friend of mine. And that's it nothing more."

"But…"

"I'm sorry," said Jesse pulling her close.

'_Thank goodness.'_ Thought the girl in relief

"I'm sorry I didn't show up for tea," said Jesse apologizing to the girl as she rested her head on his chest softly.

"Why didn't you come?" She asked trying to hide the worry.

"I… I was upset that all the other guards were hitting on you and that…"

"That I would leave you for another man?" finished the girl smiling. Now it was her turn to finish sentences.

"I'm sorry." He said feeling guilty.

"Jesse, I love you and you alone." smiled the girl kissing him lightly.

Jesse was speechless, yet sad. She was always the one, always the one he made cry. Always. When she found out that he wasn't coming back, she had to fight him, when she said good bye. Every time, he'd be the cause.

"What's that?" She asked, noticing a bag and reached for it.

"No!" Exclaimed Jesse, but it was too late, Tina had opened the bag and there it was two thousand small bags of coke.

She passed out.

THE END

NOT KEEP READING!

* * *

><p>YAY another chapter and now i say bye<p> 


	5. day four

HELLO! and welcome to my 7 or 8 chaptered shot one shots of my characters from my main story about bakugan! please read that and this it'll give me confadance to keep writing and working on this! ^.^ so this is how this will woek every day from now till Valentine's Day i'll put up a chap a day. heres a tip each chap wont tell you who is the main attraction till the end can you guess the main charater for each chapter?

* * *

><p><strong><em>4 days of the stars<em>**

I woke up with the soft light of gundilia hitting my skin through the black silk curtains of my window. I rolled over to see the bare chest of Ren. I smiled as my long black hair flowed to my side as I slowly slipped from the bed trying not to wake him. That's when I felt a soft tug to the end of my black tank top then I turned to see what had caught my tank only to be pulled in to a deep hug by his strong firm arms

"And your going where?" he asks slyly as he kissed my neck softly. Sending chills down my spine. I turned to give him a soft kiss

"No where, I just got up" I said as he kissed my head lightly right where my spider stone was

"Oh?" he asked playfully as I got up

"Yes" I said as I got ready for the day ahead. Nothing like a Friday right? You might be wondering who I am. Take a guess. Any ways I got ready of school, sorry wrong phrase I got ready for work. I know, I know I'm supposed to be in school right? Well it's called skipping a lot of grades and keeping your last lifetime's high school diploma. Thus I'm free from school so I can worry about my job instead and my god child as well who can now see and keeps me very busy by tangling her self up every now and then in my room. Another question is who is my god child? Well my best friend had a child and I'm the god mother and Ren is the god father. Legally of course. Compared to Lilly who keeps losing her paper work and gets stuck going through the entire process of going to school and running away from her office to chill with her friends instead. You would think that if you lived for a million years on end that you would be smart enough to keep a hold of such important papers like that to avoid such, sadly not for Lilly, no.

* * *

><p>I got in to my office to start my usual paper work until Rubby came barging in to my office and tore my door down while she was at it. I sighed<p>

"Do you really need to tear my door down like that?" I asked looking at the hinges that hung to the door frame the door was ripped off from

"Sorry I'm in a bit of a rush" she said as she fixed my door. I got up and pulled up a file on to a screen for her too see

"This is what you gave me and this is what I found" I said showing her my findings. Apparently she had an attack case earlier this week and then Tammy got attacked as well so I got handed the job of linking up the crime evidence and pulling strings to do it for her as well.

"Oh that's great now I can prove that I don't slack off!" she said happy. Ya... you are if you ask me to do this for you.

"From what I see both cases you gave me had one thing in common and that's the dug found on both crime scenes and in Tammy's lab reports Emily sent me this morning." I said explaining my findings to her.

"So who ever attacked my victim is also linked to Tammy's kidnapping then and that this drug found in both cases are exact and they both are high level drugs" said Rubby. I nodded I had to admit who ever this was is quite the assassin to be able to use this drug properly you would need months of training and to get it is quite a big bite out of any ones check book. 100,000,000,000,000,000,000 dollars just for five mg let alone for the 20 mg Rubby found. Who ever it was is a big shot or a thief who knows what they are doing.

"Well you're in the black market so know any one with such?" she asked smugly. Yes I'm in the black market but I don't buy anything I only go to catch the big guys and get the big check for turning them in to the cops. Trust me an extra fifty grand in my wallet won't kill me.

"Oh one more thing... I nee a search on this" she said handing me a red file. Oh ya I knew who it was on already

"Amy did some digging and found them, she said you may know them 'from the past' and that they could help us catch the crooks in action" she said I flopped in to the chair and started to laugh.

"_What's so funny?"_ asked Seam watching me laugh as I sat up whipping a tear away form my eye

"_I think Amy Ment that they are the crooks"_ said my dream fairy looking at the file

"_What!" _exclaimed Summer looking at the file now

"_Oh ya they are the ones" _said another one of my fairys nodding at the picture

"_They haven't changed" _added another

"_Who?" _asked Manage egger to know. I sighed and told them

* * *

><p>"HOLY CRAP! THEY ARE WHAT!" yelled Rubby in shock of what I just said<p>

"No kidding, they take after him more then me though" I said. It was true they looked more like their father then they did me. Then again I was not really a mother any ways

"But how?" she exclaimed. Gees' was she loud or what

"Why are you asking me go ask them not me" I said pointing at the file

"Boy is Ren going to be pissed" she said chuckling a bit

"Na not really. Rex and Lex are my kids and I'm their mother" I said shrugging then I showed her a picture of the 2 bys when they were smaller

"Ya he's going to freak out" said Rubby looking at the boy's picture

"So what I'm a mother!" I said pouting at that

"_So you're having an affair then?"_ asked Sol

"Adoptive" I said correcting her

* * *

><p>I walked down the hall towards her office a new law was passed and I wanted her to know about it so she could sign the paper work that she knew of it and understood it too. That's when I heard her voice<p>

"So what I'm a mother!"

Mother? How? I thought she said she couldn't have children. Unless...no! She wouldn't! Would she? The thought angered me as I leaned closer to hear better

"_So you're having an affair then?"_

I bit my lip in anger. How...how could she! After every thing! How! Questions of rage and anger raced through my mind. That's when the door opened and I was looking at Rubby in the face

"Hey Morgana your husbands here" she joked turning around to face the inside of the office

"Funny lady Vivian"I heard her say as Rubby left and I walked in to her office

"Hey Ren" she said as I closed the door behind me and locking it. I watched her get up and walk over smiling at me like she always did

* * *

><p>Ren walked in to my office, some what stiff almost but I couldn't tell why though? Was something bothering him? His aura wavered more then it should<p>

"Hey Ren" I said getting up as he locked the door

"Ren?" I asked again this time I put up a sound barrier and sent my fairys away so we could talk privately

"Is it true?" he asked. I flinched at his question. Was what true? I wasn't keeping any thing from him

"What's true?" I asked worried

"You know what I'm talking about!" he said raising his voice. I could tell he was angry his aura had begun to eat away at mine and his anger was slipping

"Ren...I don't" I said scared what was going on?

"Don't lie to me!" he yelled in my face as I stepped back in fear. I felt hurt why was he saying such?

"You haven't answered my question!" he said again this time louder. That's when my dream fairy came flying in screaming

"SOME ONE HAS BROKEN IN TO THE AMAROY!" she screamed I looked at her annoyed. Oh great another problem to deal with. That's the fifth break in this month meaning more paper work, more nagging from the advisers and more work for me to do. HURRAY! MORE WORK! HELL NO! I sighed and walked past him. He was the only one who could make me feel so powerless and weak other then that no one else could. You can try you might be dead after words though. Just saying. As I walked pass I felt him grab my wrist tight as I stepped back to see his deep black eyes and yellow slits. I don't know why but when ever I gaze in to his eyes all my worries fade away and I end up in a trance like state.

"Ren" I said as I felt my pain fade away

"_Hurry!"_ exclaimed my dream fairy snapping me from my trance like state as I shook my head to clear myself of any thoughts. I slid my hand from his and kissed him lightly before I left my office chasing after my dream fairy towards the Amory.

* * *

><p>I needed to know. It hurts not to know! I had to know whom; I gripped her hand as she passed me. I gazed in to her deep black eyes. The darkness of her eyes was always mesmerizing. I soon was lost in her gaze then she slipped away. No not again! Then she kissed me softly over the lips before disappearing around the corner towards the Amory. I did not expect that. I could tell that from the way she parted from the kiss that I had upset her. I walked over to her desk and slammed my hand in to the desk in anger<p>

"DAMIT!" I said aloud to no one as pain flooded in to my heart let alone my fist that I had bruised a bit and it had started to bleed a bit. Then I remembered that her desk was made of solid enforced gold with a diamond coat painted to look like black oak. Yea, that defiantly hurt. That is when I saw the files on her desk and I decided to skimmer through them, hoping to find some answers about my puzzle.

"_**Rex and Lex, S class criminals, Wanted in over 50 worlds and is classified as highly dangerous, stolen over fifty million items in one year worth 100,000,000,000,000,000 dollars "**_

Is this what she was talking about with Rubby? I thought as I flipped through the file some more. There were many papers in the file. How she manages to stuff a hundred papers in to a single paper file like this and has it look almost empty still scares me a bit. I kept looking through the papers. That is when I found the main info page, I could tell it was old, its corners was folded a bit. I found it the information I was looking for

Mother: diseased

**Adoptive** mother: s class assassin, **spider witch (demon class)**

Father: diseased

Siblings: Lex and Rex (twins)

Age: 17

The words spider witch and demon class made me realize that I had made the worst accusation in my entire life. I raced out of her office at top speed. I had to find her…

* * *

><p>"What's this? A mother's day gift? The last time I checked it wasn't till may" I said as came around the corner to see Rex and Lex, they grown the last time I saw them, they were only 10 the last time I say them now they're 17. Then again the last time I saw them was about 3 lifetimes ago.<p>

"Some ma you are" said Rex. Still the same old side spitting bastred he is. I looked at his clothing and knew where he was attending school. Same with Lex, I sighed they haven't changed

"Funny, just give what you took and I won't need to kill you," I said as my dream fairy's set up a barrier so they couldn't run away from me. To think that they stole so many things at the age of five was vey hard to believe but its true, scary true. Like me and my twin they have the same curse, you know living sixteen or so years then you are killed or you go to Avalon by your self and not ask for trouble by trying to live an extra year and what not. The difference between the boys and us is that, one they did not have a crazy mad woman on their tails hunting them down for revenge. Two Lilly and me went to Avalon by our selves when time came and not try to out run death (not a smart idea). Three they had an old hag go on and on about their crimes then killed them blah blah blah blah. Me and Lilly well lets just say our 'judge' was a nut who can't leave the past alone and just has to bring it up and rub it in our faces till we just kill our selves just to avoid hearing her self go on about how we wrecked her perfect life and what not.

"Just let us pass please?" asked Lex with no emotion in his voice kindly. Humph, I always did like Lex better then I did Rex

"Then give me back what you stole and I'll even let you leave this place soot free" I said crossing my arms hoping they would give in to the deal, not that I should have though but I did owe them for the spell that they passed on to us to make our cursed days a little bit brighter. Plus that way I would have one less stack of work to do and I most likely will get lectured by some old adviser about it (then again I'd mute his voice or just wipe his memory of having to do so)

"Sorry bitch, cant we have a job to do" said Rex smirking evilly. Ya I do like Lex better. I sighed as the weapons they had disappeared back to the armory

"Technically you are on my turf and you are at a disadvantage at that," I said filing my nails

"But the ones with the higher power wins in the end!" screamed Rex as he was gone in a flash and he stood behind me, scythe around my neck from behind. I looked forward to see Lex who had his scythe wrapped around my neck in the opposing direction of Rex. Meaning if I could avoid one blade another would still get me. Oh how kids grow these days. One minute a kid the next a teen, so fast, too fast.

"You still have the scythes I sent you a few years ago," I said looking at the scythe Lex held. It was polished very well and I could tell that Lex kept his blade very sharp, by looking at the small holes that lined the back of the blade and the well-polished chain that went from the largest hole on the blade and was twisted down the handle and in to his hand. Yes, still the same. Then I turned to the other scythe that was blood stained, dull, chipped, starched, chains beat up, rusty holes, chipped handle and the blade was not even sharp! Yea they have not changed at all.

"To scared to move?" taunted Rex chuckling bringing his blade closer to my neck

"Oh yes… I am. So terrified that I'll be beheaded by a dirty, rusted, unpolished blade I said making sure every word stabbed him hard

"Oh wow…LIKE I CARE!" said Rex waving his hand and frowning

"Mother is right brother, you should take better care of your blade," said Lex pointing out my point

"See even he knows" I said proudly

"Oh shut up!" he said annoyed that I was right about his habits. Then I got an idea, an evil idea

"If only Cheryl could see you Rex what would she say?" I sighed sadly. He looked away blushing deeply. Gotcha! And yes he does have a girl friend. And a very hot one like that. Like Tammy a body and a face, any girl would kill to have.

"Oh and Lex how is Maryry doing? I heard that she managed to get a job at the café my sister owns" I said looking to Lex now who looked surprised I knew about this and turned away blushing deeply. Oh, ya I got them both

* * *

><p>I ran all the way to the armory at top speed I had to apologize to her I had to<p>

"Sir! She left in the pursuit of the culprits!" said a solider. I bit my lip as I ran off to find her. Please be ok I thought desperately as I raced through out the castle grounds looking for her. Then I found her in the back with two boys both had blades to her neck. Waves of fear and pain washed over me as I could only watch as the events unfold before me

"Oh hey!" she said as she noticed where I was and waved smiling. I wanted to yell, I wanted to scream, I wanted to pull her close and keep her close

"Boys do you mind giving me a quick minute?" she asked looking at the two boys

"Burn in hell" said one of them frowning at her request

"Technically I did once or twice I think but I can't remember though," she said looking up

"Your grave" said one of the boys again as his rusty blade swung and I felt sick to the gut as her head rolled to the ground

* * *

><p>"Your grave" said Rex as he swung his blade killing the girl and leaving Ren in utter shock and horror. Memories flashed before his eyes then he blacked out<p>

* * *

><p>"Ren…Ren…Ren!" called a voice as he woke up in a bed with the silk black curtains pulled back and he saw her hair let down in a black tube top night gown that went to her feet as Ren lay on her lap looking up at her smiling face. He quickly got up and turned to look at her in shock<p>

"What's wrong? Is there something on my face?" she asked blinking at Ren who kept staring at her

He pulled me close in to his chest, holding me tight as he was shaking all over

"Don't ever do that again, ever" he said in to my ear before he nuzzled my neck softly

"Ren" I said looking up to his face. I could tell I had upset him, his eyes were deep with worry and pain. May be my stunt was a bit much….

(Flash back)

"_Your grave" said Rex as he swung his blade as I watched from the shadow of the building as he took the head off my silk puppet doll. I saw Ren pass out in shock. Ok may be I went too far._

_I jumped out from hiding and attacked Rex Head on he could barely land a hit. I easily took him down. Then Lex attacked me. He was a bit of a challenge but nonetheless I beat them both. Soon reinforcements arrived and they took care of the rest while I left with Ren_

_(End of flash back)_

Ren ran his fingers slowly through my hair combing it soothingly. I loved moments like this where I can just be my real self and enjoy the moments we have together like this.

"How did you get this?" he asked noticing a scar on my left shoulder as he leaned over to kiss it. I felt a sharp sting to the shoulder as the scar sizzled away

"Thanks" I said kissing him a thank you as he kissed back but a little harder then I had

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked hurt as he nuzzled my hand softly

"Because I scared you silly," I said frowning a bit

"But…but…I…" I stopped him with a soft kiss

"Lunhanna" he said

THE END

NOT KEEP READING!

* * *

><p>AND there is another chapter done see you next time!<p> 


	6. day five part one

**_HELLO! and welcome to my 7 or 8 chaptered shot one shots of my charaterss from my main story about bakugan! please read that and this it'll give me confidence to keep writing and working on this! ^.^ so this is how this will week every day from now till Valentine's Day I'll put up a chap a day. Here is a tip each chap wont tell you who is the main attraction till the end can you guess the main charater for each chapter?_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>and a thanks to nai light who gave me a boost of energy to post this ^.^ I love all my readers<em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 days of the stars<strong>_

I sighed as I left my class and made my way home. Hi I'm…. oh that's right I'm sorry I can't tell you who I am. I'm sorry. But you can guess

"Your megacity!" called a voice as I turned to see Gill in his human form waving from the red luxury car he drove. I blushed lightly as I made my way over to him. I do like him a lot but… I'm not sure if he feel's the same way

"Hurry up" said my bakugan popping open as I got to the car and Gill opened the door for me to get in them he walked over to the drivers side and got in to the car and we drove off.

"I apologize for keeping you" I said as we stopped the car and got out at the parking lot of Alice's condo

"No I had just arrived" said Gill as he helped me out of the car

"The teacher had asked her to help her move some books to another room" said Darak

This is darak he's my guardian bakugan. Twin brother of the last king of gundaila. Yes I'm the princess of gundalia. And Gill is my escort.

* * *

><p><em>"Hello! Come in!"<em> said Marine as we walked in to Alice's home

"Is aquamarine not home yet?" I asked walking in, and then Gill helped me with my coat and bag

_"She's in a meeting with the Ice and water councils still"_ said Marine sadly as I walked in to her living room. The walls were a soft blue with Ice white couches and arm chairs and a little coffee table mad of reeds wound tight to from a table. She also had sea shell decoration in the walls and on the table.

"Again?" asked Gill worried I felt my heat tug I knew that Alice was going out with some one but still

_"Sadly the residence on both sides keep heating up"_ said Marine sadly as cups of hot tea appeared for us and Gill returned to his gundalian form while I stayed in my human form. I don't know why but I like this form better then my gundalian form, I have long layered silver hair and bright blue eyes as well as an 'hour glass figure' as Alice would call it.

"I see any ways, princess if you may please start your home work" he said I nodded and pulled out my school books and started on my math. The reason I'm studying on earth is because Lilly suggested it to me and that I do have more friends on earth then I do back on gundaila.

* * *

><p>"Hello everyone!" exclaimed a cheerful voice as she looked in to the hallway to see Alice as she held a cake box<p>

"Hello aquamarine" she said as she flopped down on to the arm chair and her dream fairys putting the cake away as Gill handed her a glass of icy water. Soon Alice opened a portal and they were on their way home

* * *

><p>"Princess may I be excused?" I nodded as gill left and I went to my room to finish off my history homework. I sighed and flopped on to my bed. Everyone I knew was so in love and I was the only one left. Tammy has Gunt, tine has Jesse, Lilly has Shun, Emily, Alice, Rubby, and Lunhanna. They all have a lover! I feel so left out. I feel jealous of their happiness. I wish I could find that...<p>

* * *

><p>"Princess may I be excused?" I asked as we arrived back on gundalia. I have a meeting with Lunhanna in ten minutes about the new shipment of supplies and resources and I can't be late. That woman is really scary, no kidding. I saw her throw a guy off the highest tower with a rope attached to his ankle. Poor man. I don't get how Ren can put up with her...then again I do fancy her a bit...even if she is his. That and the fact that I had to get that from a friend before she gets mad and attacks me. She is almost as scary as Lunhanna is when she's mad. I raced to my office to meet Lunhanna before she gets mad and kills me<p>

I knocked on her office but no answer came so I went in only to find the office empty. I was worried that she would kill me when she's skipping work. Again I sighed. This time I went to her room only to find Blend. Lunhannas god child tangled. Again. I watched her twist and turn in the web as her legs got even more tangled and tied that's when she noticed me in the room

"Oh...hi Gill" she said upside down and all tangled. I sighed as I walked over to help her down or tried to

"Blend what are you doing in Lunhannas room?" I asked as I helped her down

"I'm practicing my weaving" she said as she shook off the lose bits of webbing I had cut her down from

"did you ask her before you came?" I asked knowing she didn't ask at all

"yes?" she said meekly

"No" I turned to see Lunhanna in a black scoop neck long sleeve with roses all over and a pair of black jeans holding a stack of papers in her arms

"Lunhanna!" I said surprised by her sudden appearance. She always did scare me believe it or not.

"Hello" said Blend waving next to me

"Ya...Anyway the new shipment of supplies just came in and I've got my slaves to help unload the supplies" she said walking past me as I caught a whiff of the light rose perfume she always had on

"Ok then I'll go help them" I said leaving

"Oh and Gill before you leave...I'm telling this for your own good weather you listen and follow is your own choice" she said as I turned to listen to what she had to say. She put the papers down on her bed and sat down looking at me and continued

"You might want to pick up your paste. She's the target for many, and no flower lasts to long in a field full of other flowers all looking to please the people who pass by" she said I looked at her puzzled. What flower?

"The princess" she said sighing. But I was still confused what did flowers have to do with the princess?

"Rumors are going around that theirs a little gang wandering about the grounds who despise her enough to plot against her and the royal court" she said explaining it to me.

"Oh ok them I'll keep my eye out for any 'gangs' then" I said before I left

* * *

><p><em>"Does he even get it?"<em> asked Luntic

"well if he wont relies his own feelings then I cant really help him any more then pushing him off a cliff and have him find out for him self" said Lunhanna peering out the window as she saw the Gundailen princess wandering in the court yard below

* * *

><p>I walked to my room only to see Rubby sitting on my bed tapping her foot annoyed. Oh no I kept her waiting. That was not good<p>

"Your 5 min late" she said looking at me I saw the little red box beside her

"Sorry I was talking with Lunhanna about the new supplies that just arrived" I said closing the door

"Oh? Your not hitting on Ren's girlfriend are you?" she asked getting up from my bed

"No I'm not you of all people should know that" I said.

"Well what ever I got you what you wanted" she said tossing me the red box as I opened it to see the necklace (_check the first chapter of the special valentines day story to see what the necklace looks like)_ I had asked her to bring for me

"Thanks" I said as I closed the box and put it in my pocket

"You owe me gill big time." She said before she disappeared in a burst of flames

* * *

><p>I walked through the court yard and around the back towards the rose garden or as every one else calls it the queens garden. I stopped to smell the roses only to hear a scream...<p>

* * *

><p>I walked towards the rose garden suggested by a boy at the loading docks who I assumed was the "slave' Lunhanna was talking about. I rounded the corner so see a man in a black body suit approach her<p>

"PRINCESS!" I screamed as I ran over

* * *

><p>Gill ran over and managed to push the man aside blocking the man from attacking the princess<p>

"Why you" said the man as he got up holding a blade. The girl shivered behind Gill in utter fear

"Princess" thought Gill as his stance changed to offensive

"DIE!" screamed the man as he lunged at Gill who pushed the girl back as he dodged the mans attack with ease

"Gill!" cried the girl as the man nearly landed a swipe to Gills neck

"RUN!" he called to her as the girl was frozen with fear

* * *

><p>I was frozen in fear as I shivered as memories that I had locked away for almost a decade flashed before my eyes again...<p>

Mother

(Flash back)

_"Mommy!" called a 5 year old girl as she ran to her mothers room to bring her down for a party that was being held in the main ball room_

_"Mommy?" asked the girl again this time curiously as she walked in to her mothers room only to find the one thing that would change her life forever, as her mother lay dying on the white tiled floors now stained with the queens blood that pooled beneth the body, knives stuck out of the body at odd angles as the girl quivered at the sight_

_"Mommy?" asked the girl again this time her voice was filled with fear and worry as she reached out for her mother_

_"R...un...run...away...get...t...to...g..._

_Then she was grabbed from behind and hosted upwards. She screamed, she kicked, she yelled, she tried every thing a five year old could do to get who ever was holding her to let her go_

_'k...am..."said the queen weakly as she tried to get up but failed her dying body could not move, she'd lost too much blood within the last few moments and if no help came she and her child may end up dead. Then suddenly the girl fell to the ground as she looked behind her to see a man dressed in black mouth wide open in shock_

_"You..."said the man as the girl backed away in utter terror. Then the man fell to the floor beside her. She didn't know what to do. Scream? Cry? Yell? Shout? She was lost in the endless question that swarmed her mind...then a strong firm arm wrapped around her waist pulling the girl in to a deep embrace... _

_(End of flash back)_

Ever since that day I was paralysed by fear at the sight of blood, bodies and death. That night I lost my mother then a year later I lost my father and then three years after that I was forced in to a deep sleep by my brother

"Princess!" I turned around only to be grabbed by another man in black.

No

No...

I can't do this...

I can't relive that day...

* * *

><p>The girl froze in fear as the night she lost her mother forever replayed in her head over and over again.<p>

The blood

The cries

The tears

The black coffin

The pale grave stone

The ace in her heart that never faded

Gill quickly finished off the man who had attacked them and then he ran to save her

* * *

><p>"Well looks like the rumours Rex and Lex told me about are true after all" said Lunhanna as she stood from her window balcony overlooking the fight from the comforts of her balcony<p>

"Shouldn't you go help?" asked Ren as she turned to see him and he pulled her close kissing her neck softly. As the pool of water beside her in a shallow silver dish pan rippled as she kissed him deeply

"Na they need this, they need to relies their feelings" she said as Ren kissed her neck again

* * *

><p>Gill gave the man a sharp kick to the mans side as he let the girl go and she ran in to Gills arms. He held her close, just like that day.<p>

"You" said the man getting up as Gill kept the girl close to him unaware of the deep red blush that had crept on to the girls face. Or the fact that another man was approaching him from behind.

* * *

><p>"DIE!" screamed the other man as he lunged unable to react to the sudden attack...he was stabbed<p>

"GILL!" screamed the girl as he coughed up blood

* * *

><p>"oy" Came a voice as the man turned to see a large scythe around his neck and the boy holding it<p>

"wa...wa" stammered the man looking at the boy while the other man made a move to drive the blade deeper in to Gills body

"If he can't move what makes you think you can?" came another voice as another scythe had appeared this time around the man who had stabbed gills back

* * *

><p>I kicked her capturer in the side as he fell as she ran in to me. I never knew how small she really was till now. I held her close, as close as I could. I felt her head turn but I placed my hand over the back of hers and turned it inwards to my chest. She didn't need to see this. She didn't need to relive that horrid night. The night we both lost our mother<p>

(flash back)

_I walked down the hall to wards the queens' chambers. It was a happy day for all but for me it was the happiest. Today was the day the queen had saved me from my abusive aunt and uncle. She took me as her own really. We were never blood related in any way yet she was like a mother to me. A mother I never had or knew because my mother died giving birth to me and my father was killed by an assassin who mistaken him as a general, so I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle who hated me for taking the life of my aunts older sister and she believed that I was a curse that killed her best friend, my father. So I was abused for it. When I had found out that she had a child of her own 5 years later I was mad yet excited to know I had siblings, sort of. I'd been told that her oldest son was a three years older then I was and her youngest daughter was only five. But I was still 15. ten years older then the princess. None the less I was still an older brother, ish._

_I heard a scream and I blotted towards the scream only to find my worst nightmare occur. My other mother was on the ground dying. I felt rage, anger, hatred, sadness, and a lot of other feelings wash over me as I grabbed my sward from by belt and charged killing the man before me and then I heard him say something but I could care less. I with drew my sward from him as his body fell to the floor. That's when I saw a little girl looking at the floor in terror, she was shivering all over. That's when I first met the princess and that's when I first came to know her and love her. My first love before another's death._

_(End of flash back)_

Ever since that day I'd stay by her side, tending to her every need. Hoping that I could be something more to her. But hat chance never came, when the prince rose to the throne and became king after the previous king has died of assassination and when he 'rescued' Ren, the princesses' heart went to him. I was jealous and angry that he had taken her away from me. Jealous because she would spend all her free time she had with Ren and not me. Soon I became nothing more then a distant memory

* * *

><p>"You" said the man before me I glared at him, holding her tight. I won't let her get hurt again. I let that happen once when the queen had died, twice when Ren showed up and took her away, three times when she was put in to a comma and the forth time was when I first saw her again in a different body. I couldn't let her get hurt again. I just can't<p>

* * *

><p>"DIE!" exclaimed another I turned my head but only to be stabbed in the back I coughed up blood. I felt my head start to spin as I leaned over a bit in pain<p>

"GILL!" I heard her cry, my vision had began to fade away and I soon couldn't see the word around me, couldn't see the man who stabbed me and I couldn't see the face I wanted to see the most. The world grew cold and gray, I couldn't see her... I could barely see her. I could barely see the face of the one I held the dearest. But I could only hear her cries and then the sounds around me soon faded in to silence

'My queen...mother...I'm coming' I thought then I blacked out in to the cold hard ground of the court yard

* * *

><p>"GILL!" I screamed as I felt his body shudder then I felt a splash of something red over me as it trickled down my face<p>

Blood

I froze in terror at the sight as it trickled down my school uniform. No. this can't be happening. I can't let this happen. I kept calling his name hoping he could still hear me. I was terrified

* * *

><p>"Are those your kids?" asked Ren looking aside as Lunhanna was back to the wall<p>

"Well I'd better get this, other wise those bloody advisers will be all up me with 'how could you let this happen!' and what not" said Lunhanna as Ren moved aside for her and she disappeared in a whirl of silk

* * *

><p>"Who...who are you?" asked the first man looking at the blade<p>

"Your worst nightmares" they said as they both swung their blades in unison

"BOYS!" came an angry holler as the boys stopped and turned to see who was calling them to stop their actions. It was Lunhanna in her uniform tapping her foot angrily

"Hi ma" said one boy

"Hello mother" said the other as the tow men took this opportunity to strike only to be trapped in steel cages with no door out

"Hey Tammy" said Lunhanna as she was kneeling beside her with her hands on the ground. Then she got up and dusted her gloves off

"Who's she?" asked Rex as he swung his scythe over his shoulder

"I'm the one you kidnapped the other day" she said angrily

"Oh...hello" said Lex as soldiers came and took the three men away

* * *

><p>In the infirmary Gill was being treated for his injuries<p>

"Gill?" came a voice as gill sat up in his bed

"Come in" said Gill as the nurse left them in privacy

"How are you?" she asked as she walked over to Gills bed

"Better" he said as she sat next to his bed

"I'm sorry" said the girl as her eyes grew teary

_'Great she's crying'_ thought Gill "Princess, please don't cry for me." I said wiping a tear form her eyes as a few more fell

"But you're here because of me!" she cried as more tears fell and she began to cry. My heart aced at this

"Princess...I...

Gill stayed in be for the rest of the afternoon while the princess was locked in her room crying deeply with blend beside her trying to comfort her.

* * *

><p>"Is she still crying?" asked Tammy as she put her pen down. Her office was below the weeping girls and frankly, Tammy was getting tired of hearing her cry for an hour on end with out stopping<p>

"Well Blend says she's still crying," said Black Blends father

"Well let her be I say she's gota learn" said lunhanna handing another file to Tammy

"Oh by the way any luck on who ordered Rex and Lex to kidnap me?" asked Tammy looking at the file

_"Well according to Amy, it's the guy you sent in to a coma,"_ said Silk

"Ok thanks''_ 'he'll be in another as soon as he wakes up'_ thought Tammy evilly

* * *

><p>Latter that evening the girl went to check on Gills health<p>

"Why not? We are in the same rank. And I'm the best of the class too" cooed a voice as the princess pressed her ear to the door to listen

"I told you. No" said Gill angrily

"Can I have a reason?" asked the voice again lustily

_'No'_ thought the girl as her heart aced and she ran away. That was her second heartbreak

* * *

><p>"I told you. No." I said angrily this was the fifth time this week she has come in to my room and bothered me about this<p>

"Can I have a reason?" she asked lustily as she traced my chest with her hand. I stepped back

"Lacy it's a no. no matter how many times you ask, its NO. I don't love you and I never WILL!" I yelled she was getting on my nerves

"Then what can I do to gain your favor?" she asked slyly coming closer. That is when I saw a flash of blue at my door. The only person who I knew that would wear that colour like that was… no. I pushed lacy aside and I ran after her. No again

* * *

><p>I ran in to the rose maze garden. A maze made entirely of rose bushes 8 feet tall and you can get lost very easily if you don't know the maze well enough...<p>

* * *

><p>longer then the last enjoy!<p> 


End file.
